


都说死神没有心

by yutou_82613423



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutou_82613423/pseuds/yutou_82613423
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 6





	1. 【壹】

“这位亡者，我们到了。”一位英俊的少年身披黑袍，脚上穿着一双锃亮的黑色小皮鞋，面无表情的向身后的一位中年男人用他低沉的嗓音宣告着他的不幸。  
中年男人一路上都耷拉着他的脑袋，不敢抬头看少年一眼。  
黑袍与黑暗连成一片，宛如那无尽的黑暗只是那人衣服的一角。  
“我……我如果穿过这道门，会发生什么……”男人颤抖的声线无处不透着恐惧。  
“您将不再存在于人世，失去此生所有的记忆，进入下一个轮回。”依旧平淡的声音。  
中年男人终于鼓起勇气抬起了他的脑袋，却恰巧对上了少年的双眸。黑色眸子正直视着中年男人，宛如一个无底黑洞。黑色，是最绝望的颜色，它总是给人压抑的窒息感，让人无可适从。  
不知为何，在几秒钟的对视后，中年男人的瞳孔逐渐涣散，身体机械的向那道神秘的大门走去。  
少年注视着男人的背影，直到他完全穿过那道门后，才转身离去，消失在无边的黑夜中。

首尔东大门设计广场，三维非标准建筑内，崔荣宰身着一袭浅灰色条纹西装，站在巨大的落地玻璃窗前，摇晃着手中的红酒杯，俯瞰着东大门的夜市。  
“不愧是不夜城啊……”崔荣宰微笑着将最后一口红酒一饮而尽后，感叹了一句。  
像是感知到了什么一般，崔荣宰将红酒杯放回那张形状奇怪的办公桌上后，便优雅的坐在了他的旋转办公椅上，把玩起手里的银色戒指。  
没过多久，一个黑色的身影便出现在了这间布局奇怪的办公室中，为这个不算狭小的空间多蒙上了一层神秘色彩。  
“怎么样，醉鬼处理完了？”崔荣宰并没有抬头，继续把玩着手中的戒指。  
“嗯。不过下次能不能不要再把这种醉鬼分配给我了。”低沉的声线响起。  
崔荣宰停下了手中把玩戒指的动作，右手一挥手，点亮了桌上的烛台，火焰淡黄色的光芒瞬间照亮了这间办公室，黑影的身份也瞬间明了——  
这便是刚刚消失在黑夜中的那位少年。  
“可以是可以，不过那就要麻烦Mark了，你忍心吗，看他最近这么忙……”崔荣宰推了推他的金丝框眼睛，双手交叠着撑在了桌上，脸上带着一丝玩味。  
“如果忙着帮你照顾coco还有时间打游戏的话，我觉得我忍心。”少年差点没朝崔荣宰翻白眼。  
“诶珍荣呀，话不能这么讲不是……”崔荣宰承认他只是想看看少年那张冰山脸上会出现什么表情才会这样压榨他罢了。  
“总之，这段时间我想休个假，就跟你汇报一声。”名为朴珍荣的少年抛下这句话后，转身就打算离开。  
“不是吧……首尔这个分区就只有你跟Mark两个地狱使者了……这是逼我这个死神亲自去引渡吗？！喂！你别休假也穿着这一身黑吧？我就给你一个月的假期啊！记得回来上班！”崔荣宰朝着朴珍荣离开的方向发牢骚。  
“你什么时候把烛台给换成节能灯再来跟我谈穿着问题。”远处幽幽传来一句没有感情的回答。

首尔特别市，死神崔荣宰麾下的地狱使者朴珍荣，在离开崔荣宰的办公室后，晃荡在东大门市场的街头。看着人来人往的夜市，广藏市场里络绎不绝的人类，商铺里那些散发着诱人气味的食物，朴珍荣竟不知该往何处迈开他的双腿。  
[今天也依旧不想回家呢。]  
失神的望着身前一群约好了一起出来MT的喝的烂醉的大学生，朴珍荣不禁这样想到。  
所谓的家，不过是蹭Mark的公寓以充当休憩之所罢了。  
Mark是死神崔荣宰麾下的另一名地狱使者。正如崔荣宰所说，首尔这个分区就只有他们三个阴间使者能执行引渡亡者的任务，所以平时的他们基本上都忙得不沾家。但今天就不一样了，朴珍荣明确的向领导申请了假期并获得了批准，这意味着这一个月他将拥有充足的私人时间。  
于是，不想回家的朴珍荣，在首尔的街头呆呆地站了一个晚上，直到被从东方逐渐升起的太阳的光芒刺痛了双眼，这才动身往公寓的方向走去。

“珍荣啊，我听说你休假了啊？怎么？昨晚去哪浪了一晚上啊？”Mark听见了门口传来的动静，一张口就开始打趣朴珍荣，手里还不忘继续打他的游戏。  
“没去哪，就站着了。”朴珍荣径直走向冰箱，拿出了一听啤酒。  
“站着？别告诉我你干站了一晚上？”Mark吃惊。  
“嗯。”闷了一口啤酒下去后，朴珍荣躺在了自己的床上。  
“啧啧啧你看看你，就喜欢晚上出门，白天睡觉。晚上出门居然还不去club！”Mark一边打游戏一边吐槽着朴珍荣的奇葩行为。  
话正说到一半，Mark突然扔掉手机，匆忙披上黑袍，嘴里大喊，  
“我靠崔荣宰！怎么又在大白天把这种醉鬼分配给我！”  
朴珍荣睁开眼睛戏谑的瞥了他一眼，又再次闭上了眼睛。  
“总之我去上班了，你没事儿干就白天多出去走走感受感受人气儿，别总是大晚上跑出去浪费时间，听见没！”Mark临走前还不忘唠叨这一句。

朴珍荣一觉睡到了中午，醒来时啃了一块昨天Mark吃剩下的披萨，就又坐回床上进入百无聊赖的状态了。  
呆呆的坐了一会儿，朴珍荣开始认真思索Mark临走前的留言，他犹豫了一下，决定出门走走。  
脱下黑袍，朴珍荣换上了一件黑色衬衫，打了一条黑色领带，便出门了。依旧走的是他黑色fashion的风格。  
也不知道为何，朴珍荣走着走着便来到了某所大学的篮球场，大概是昨天那帮喝的烂醉的大学生引起了他对大学的好奇吧。  
随便找了个阴凉的位子坐下后，朴珍荣翘起二郎腿，拿出了他的黑色墨镜，  
“白天果然和我不搭啊……”  
朴珍荣无奈的摇了摇头。

“哇！看那边！”  
“呀王嘉尔！你犯规！”  
篮球场上传来打闹的声音，这引起了朴珍荣的注意。  
视线从地板移向了篮球场上那两个正在挥洒着汗水的青年，一个瞪着他滚圆的大眼睛望向天空，一个眯着他本就不大的小眼睛望着大眼仔。很明显他俩正在进行1v1街头篮球比赛。  
朴珍荣的视线完全被身着白色T恤的小眼睛吸引了，他盯着他的白色T恤看了很久，总有一种似曾相识的错觉。  
“哎呀在范哥，别锁我喉！放手放手！我错了还不行吗！”那名叫王嘉尔的大眼仔正被白T青年教训着，极强的求生欲迫使他嘴上发出惨叫。  
“就最后放过你这一次！”林在范听到王嘉尔的示弱后，这才松开了圈在王嘉尔脖颈上的手臂。  
“喂！嘉尔！你一个人打什么篮球呢！也不叫我们！”这时，远处传来几声粗犷的呼唤。  
王嘉尔回过头，发现他的同班同学正朝着球场走来。  
“我哪里是一个人？在范哥也在啊！”王嘉尔一边兴奋地朝他们挥手，一边高声回答着。  
“在范？哪儿呢？”他的同学奇怪的望了望周围，在球场上并没有看见除了王嘉尔以外的任何人，  
“你每次都喊着在范哥在范哥，什么时候才能介绍我们认识认识啊。”同学叹了一口气，说道。  
王嘉尔也回过头看了一眼，发现林在范真的不在球场上。  
“咦？奇怪了……刚刚还在的……”  
“诶那我们先打一局吧。”  
“行吧。”

再看朴珍荣这边，他的视线紧跟着那位名叫林在范的青年来到了直饮水台，盯着他弯腰喝水的动作，看着他的喉结上下挪动的场面，朴珍荣也忍不住吞了吞口水。紧接着林在范直起腰来，用力甩了甩头，被汗水浸湿的白T勾勒出了他那令人遐想连篇的健壮肉体，  
[该死！这人长得怎么这么……性感？]  
朴珍荣皱了皱眉。  
林在范抬起肩膀蹭了蹭头上的汗水，正好对上了朴珍荣那戴着墨镜都隐藏不住的视线。  
[我靠不会被发现了吧……]朴珍荣心虚的转头。  
林在范疑惑的歪了歪脑袋，打量着坐在树荫下的朴珍荣，黑色墨镜，黑色衬衫，黑色领带，黑色西裤，黑色皮鞋，  
“真是个奇怪的人呢……”林在范眯了眯眼睛，径直向朴珍荣的方向走去。  
感觉到身边的阳光又被遮挡了不少，朴珍荣反射性转头看了一眼。不看不知道，一看吓一跳。刚刚他偷窥的那个人现在正坐在他身边，微笑着看着他。  
“你好？请问你是？”林在范首先打破尴尬的气氛。  
“朴珍荣。”  
说完以后，朴珍荣自己都愣住了，他为什么要告诉林在范自己的名字？  
“哦……我叫林在范。你是这所学校的学生吗？”  
“……不是。你呢？”朴珍荣对自己无语了，这反问的是什么问题啊。  
“嗯……算是吧。”  
“哦……你不回去跟你的朋友一起打球吗？”  
“没事，他能跟别人先打着。”  
“……”朴珍荣有点聊不下去了。  
“不过，”林在范捋了捋自己额前的碎发，接着问道，“这酷暑天的你穿一身黑难道不觉得热吗？”  
朴珍荣笑了笑，摘下了墨镜，道，  
“我喜欢黑色。”  
林在范这才看清朴珍荣的眼睛，这是一双黑的发漆的眸子，里面仿佛藏着过多的忧伤，深不可测。  
而朴珍荣这也才看清林在范的脸，他肤色白皙，五官俊俏中带着一抹清纯，帅气中又带着一抹温柔，他身上散发出的气质很复杂，有放荡不羁，也有谦谦君子，更像是各种气质的混合，左眼眼角的那两颗痣，再加上一身纯白的运动服，让朴珍荣盯着不放，也不想放。  
“黑色，是世界上最包容的色彩，它总能让我感到心安。”朴珍荣盯着林在范的脸，自顾自的说到，“不像白色，虽然看起来纯洁，但却暗藏着许多危险。”  
林在范尴尬的低头看了看自己的衣着，朴珍荣这才发现自己不知不觉中已经说了这么多话。  
“啊不好意思啊，我不是说我讨厌你……”一瞬间，朴珍荣变得慌乱起来。  
“没事，我明白你不是这个意思。”林在范无所谓的朝他笑了笑。  
紧接着两人又陷入了沉默。

直至云彩变得淡黄，天空逐渐被霞光填满。  
球场边的石椅上，沉默终于被打破。  
“如果你有什么心事的话，不妨和我聊聊？”其实林在范听完朴珍荣刚刚的发言，隐约有些担心。  
“……下次吧。”  
朴珍荣也不知道为什么，今天会跟这个名叫林在范的少年聊这么多。这是他第一次和一个陌生人说这么多话，也是第一次和一个陌生人待在一起这么长时间。  
“好，那等你想说了再来吧，我还在这里等你。”林在范长舒了一口气，最终站了起来，向朴珍荣挥了挥手，“我走啦！你也早点回家吧。”  
朴珍荣微微点了点头，出神的望着林在范的背影，  
[啊……他真的是……该死的好看啊。]


	2. 【贰】

Mark忙完了手上所有的名单，这才回到家中。

打开门的那一刻，他差点没被吓死。

“呀！朴珍荣！你脑子有毛病啊！蹲在玄关等着被我开门撞死吗！”Mark本就因为朴珍荣的突然休假而莫名奇妙的增多了一堆麻烦的工作，回到家一推门却看见朴珍荣蹲在门口发呆，火气“蹭”的就冒到了嗓子眼儿。

“Mark啊，你说白色它真的是看上去那么单纯吗……”

朴珍荣认真发问的样子让Mark觉得很奇怪，发问的内容也更是令Mark摸不着头脑。

“你今天白天出门了吗？”Mark绕过朴珍荣，走向电脑，捞出键盘和鼠标，熟练地进入了他心心念念了一天的游戏界面。

“嗯，我出门了。”朴珍荣还是蹲在门口一动不动。

“什么？！”Mark惊的从电脑前回过头来，接着便屁颠儿屁颠儿的跑到玄关处和朴珍荣一起排排蹲。

“兄弟你是不是谈恋爱了！我就说嘛！你怎么会无缘无故休假还在白天出门呢嘿嘿嘿……来，给哥说说，妞长得漂亮吗？有照片吗？”Mark满脸堆满了求八卦的笑容，狗腿的不行。

朴珍荣这才白了Mark一眼。

“你除了妞和游戏，脑子里还剩什么。”

“哎我在你眼里就是这种人吗？别给我扯别的，快说说是哪个小妖精居然能让我们的暗夜之神朴珍荣先生在这光天化日之下现身首尔街头？”Mark并没有在意朴珍荣的白眼，毕竟是平常时不时就能收到的礼物，早就免疫了。

“没恋爱，没故事，打你的游戏去。”朴珍荣慢悠悠地站直，毫不理会Mark朝他抛来的怨念的眼神。

“切……那你问我什么白色单不单纯的问题干什么，搞得我还以为你女朋友穿着小白裙子来找你，你差点把持不住了呢……”Mark嘟嘟囔囔着也站了起来。

朴珍荣无语的又白了Mark一眼，走进浴室洗了个澡后，便躺倒在床上，沉沉睡去。

这晚他睡得很不安稳，做梦时又回到了小时候……

“不要……别过来……”朴珍荣梦中呓语着。

正兴奋地打着游戏的Mark听到朴珍荣的梦话，面露愁容，“看来是又做噩梦了啊……”

Mark放下了手中的游戏，到书房去取了一盒香薰，点着以后轻轻放在了朴珍荣的床头，

“哎……你也真是可怜……”

看着满头冷汗，双手紧攥着被角，将自己蜷缩成一团的朴珍荣，Mark除了摇头，也不知道该怎么帮他。

“林在范……”

正准备从朴珍荣的床边离开的Mark顿了顿，突然听到了朴珍荣嘴里喊出一个陌生的名字，脸上的愁容瞬间就消失了，

“嘻嘻果然是恋爱了嘛……是叫林在范吗？听起来像个男生的名字啊……”Mark一面欢喜，一面疑惑地离开了朴珍荣的卧室。

当朴珍荣再次醒来时，Mark已经出门上班了。

打开手机看了一眼时间，凌晨四点。平常这个时间，他应该是穿梭于首尔街头的地狱使者，而不是躺在床上做噩梦的朴珍荣。

揉了揉疼得发胀的脑袋，朴珍荣打开了阳台的落地窗，手肘撑在围栏上，眺望着首尔特别市凌晨的风光，若有所思。

朴珍荣并不清楚自己是怎么离开人世的，只知道在当上地狱使者时，他才十岁。他的名字叫朴珍荣，还是前任死神bambam告诉他的。有关于生前的记忆，基本上就和每次噩梦里的内容相差无几，不是一群凶神恶煞的小孩，手里拿着铁棍，把他围起来，拳打脚踢，就是一些把头发染得花花绿绿的非主流少年拎着他的领子进厕所，把他的头摁进马桶里。

一般做完这些噩梦醒来，朴珍荣都会出一身冷汗，浑身脱力，像是被人扔进水里面再捞出来一样。可今天不知怎么的，除了头有些疼以外，身体竟没有别的不适。

[我到底为什么还要被继续留在这世界上……]朴珍荣再次对自己为什么会成为地狱使者而感到迷茫。

当年死神bambam从轮回道门口把他接回办公室时，朴珍荣就问过bambam，为什么他没办法跨过那道门，bambam只是含糊的回答了他一句“等你长大了你就知道了。”

如果按照人类的算法来计算年龄的话，朴珍荣今年已经19岁了。九年过去了，尽管已经引渡了这么多亡者，朴珍荣依旧不明白自己为何不能跨过那道门。想起那年刚当上地狱使者时，bambam就把他安排着和大他三岁的Mark一起执行引渡任务，听说Mark也是同年和他一起当上地狱使者的。在他们稍微长大一点以后，bambam这才安排他们独自执行任务。

再后来，bambam因为一些私人原因退休了，和他们同期的地狱使者崔荣宰便成功接过了bambam的衣钵，成为了新的死神。

夜间习习凉风吹得朴珍荣也稍微清醒了一些，他离开阳台回到了温暖的房间，打开了手机相册，盯着屏幕上那张棱角分明的面孔，这是一张昨天下午偷拍的照片。

“林在范是吗……”想起昨天下午的奇遇，朴珍荣脸上的表情柔和了不少。

于是，他就这样盯着一张照片在床上呆滞了一晚上。

中午，朴珍荣又身着一袭黑色套装出门了，不过今天的他没有把墨镜带出来。

不知为何，总是很在意林在范。

在和昨天同样的时间，朴珍荣又来到了同样的篮球场边。但他还没走近，远远就看见了在向他招手的林在范，今天的他换了一套运动服，却依旧还是白色系。

“你果然来了。”林在范清爽的笑容看的朴珍荣脸上一阵羞红。

“来，坐下聊聊天？”林在范拍了拍自己身边的空位，并递给了朴珍荣一瓶草莓牛奶，示意他坐下。

朴珍荣犹豫了几秒，还是接过了林在范手中的牛奶，乖乖坐了下来。

林在范眯着眼睛，从头到尾打量着朴珍荣。朴珍荣被他看得心里发毛，忍不住开口，

“看我干嘛？”

“今天怎么又是一身黑呢？”林在范打趣道。

“你今天不也还是一身白吗……”朴珍荣撅起嘴巴反问。

“你今年几岁啊？看起来也不是很大的样子，怎么总喜欢打扮的这么老成？一看就是没有女朋友的样子。”林在范继续打趣道。

“你管我有没有女朋友！还有！我已经19岁成年了！”朴珍荣恼羞成怒，不知为何，一跟林在范待在一起，自己的理智和平静就统统被拿去喂狗了。

“哟？19岁成年啦？那真是可惜了呀，今年我20岁了，你还是得叫我一声哥哥。来来来，叫声哥哥我听听？”林在范看着眼前从耳根子开始到脖颈处都红透了，但却撅着嘴巴宁死不开口的朴珍荣，心里真是喜欢的要紧，

[没想到他竟然这么可爱呢^ ^]

见朴珍荣的脸颊逐渐发紫，林在范心想自己要是再不退一步，这家伙就该活活把自己给憋死了，便开口道，

“好了好了，不逗你了。你今天准备好跟我聊聊你的苦恼了吗？”

朴珍荣的脸色这才渐渐恢复正常。

“也谈不上什么苦恼吧，只是有些迷茫吧……你说，我们为什么会存在于这世上呢？”朴珍荣抬头仰望天空，这是他当上地狱使者以来，第一次敢在大白天直视蓝天。

林在范有些震惊，一个刚成年的孩子怎么会有这样的疑问，

“弟弟，你才19岁，为什么会想这些？”

“没什么，就是有些好奇……还有，我的名字叫朴珍荣！”

“好好好，珍荣。”林在范无奈的笑了笑，

[明明就是个弟弟嘛……]

“珍荣啊，虽然不知道你经历过什么……”林在范不好意思的摸了摸鼻尖，接着睁大了他的小眼睛直视着身边的人，“但是这个世界还是很美好的。世上不是只有黑与白两种颜色啊，还有这么多五彩斑斓的色彩等着你去发现，这么想想，活着还是蛮有意思的，不是吗？”林在范一口气说了这么多，听得朴珍荣都愣住了。

事实上，他只是被开头那句“珍荣啊”给叫晕了。

当然，也有被林在范小眼睛里发射出的真诚和温暖给感动到。

“……可你不觉得，活着很累吗。”过了一会儿，朴珍荣缓过来了，但他还是不解。

“不累的人生还有什么意思？珍荣啊，我觉得你有必要多结交些点积极向上的朋友……”林在范越来越心疼眼前这位故作老成的少年。

“朋友么……”朴珍荣喃喃着。

为了不让林在范发现他眼底那抹浓重的落寞，朴珍荣迅速的将视线从林在范那张帅气的面孔移向了地面。但还是没有逃过他的火眼金睛。

“珍荣，和我交个朋友怎么样。”林在范郑重的向朴珍荣伸出了一只右手。

朴珍荣没有料到剧情居然是这样发展的，当下有些发懵。记忆中，“朋友”这个词对于他来说简直就是奢望。Mark也是花了很长一段时间才让朴珍荣勉强接受他。

“不愿意？”林在范倔强的伸着他的右手，大有你如果不牵上来我就一直举着的气势。

这时，朴珍荣像是发现了什么一般，不着痕迹的皱了皱眉，伸手快速握住了林在范便扯着他往外走。

“怎么了？”林在范被他扯得手臂生疼，一方面惊讶于这个还没有他高的小弟弟居然有这么大的力气，另一方面又被他的行为搞得摸不着头脑。

“我们先离开这个地方吧。”朴珍荣扯着他，头也不回，只知道向前走，像是在躲避着什么。走了好一会儿，他才放慢了脚步。

林在范感觉到手上传来的握力减弱了不少，意识到他可能要松手了，身体先于脑袋而做出了反应，

“嘶——你突然抓这么紧干什么！”朴珍荣吃痛喊到。

“怕你一松手就反悔啊。”

“什么？”

“你已经答应和我做朋友了，你看。”林在范说着，举起了他俩握在一起的手，在朴珍荣眼前晃了晃。

“……”朴珍荣彻底无语了。

“为了纪念我们成为朋友的第一天，我决定带你去认识认识我另外一个朋友。”林在范自顾自说着，但却紧握着朴珍荣的手不放，生怕他一放手，人就会转身跑掉。

“同学……”朴珍荣试图挣脱林在范的魔爪，却被突然转过头来的林在范吓了一跳。

“叫我在范，”朴珍荣在他眯起来的小眼睛里看到了威胁，“或者哥哥也行。”

“……在范哥”

朴珍荣内心os：[我怎么怂了？？？我居然怂了？？？？]

“噗……”林在范被朴珍荣这声软软的称呼给萌到了，嘴角抑制不住地上扬，“弟弟，你很会啊。”

朴珍荣满脸羞红的低下头，拿头顶迎接林在范眼里的戏谑，

[啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我刚刚叫他什么！！！我没有我不是！！！]

“长得算是白白净净，可惜就是手太冰了，难怪没有女朋友……”林在范从一开始就感觉到了，朴珍荣的手掌并没有什么温度，这倒是给了林在范另一个调侃他的话题。

“你好意思说我！你呢！你有女朋友吗！”朴珍荣终于炸毛了，这可能是他十九年来第一次历史性的爆发。

“我？我这么帅，当然有很多女生追啊。”林在范嘚瑟的扬了扬下巴。

不知怎的，朴珍荣听完这话，心底一股烦闷油然而生。

“不过，”林在范话锋一转，“我都给拒绝了。”

烦闷瞬间消失了。

[这种如释重负的感觉是怎么回事……]

虽然朴珍荣承认，他的内心有那么一丝的欢喜，但还是有些不解，

“为什么？”

“呵呵，”林在范笑了笑，顺势一扯，便将朴珍荣搂进他健壮的臂膀下，“弟弟呀，你现在还小，等你再长大一点就懂啦！”一边说着，还不忘用左手揉了揉朴珍荣的头，姿势像极了逗狗。

“你你你……你离我远一点！”出奇的是，朴珍荣并不讨厌这样的肢体接触。但秉承着身体上占了下风，口头上的上风总不能也丢掉吧的思想，朴珍荣还是违心的顶了一句嘴。

“那你抓这么紧干什么？心口不一。”林在范今天心情极其不错，连说话的尾音都是上扬的，“走，带你去见见我朋友。”

于是这天下午，首尔街头出现了一对搂搂抱抱的男青年——

“你能不能放手……”

“叫声哥来我听听。”

“……哥”

“嗯真乖！叫了我也不放。”

“你！你犯规！”

“我也没说叫了我就放啊？不过，你刚刚在学校为什么扯着我就往外走？”

“没什么……”


	3. 【叁】

“你先坐一会儿，我去给你倒杯咖啡。”林在范一进门，就压着朴珍荣的肩膀，强迫他坐在沙发上。

确认了林在范的视线以内都没有他以后，朴珍荣这才长舒了一口气，扶着额轻轻摇了摇头。既来之，则安之。反正闲着也是闲着，不如就陪他玩这一出朋友游戏得了。

心里这么想着，朴珍荣从沙发上站起身来，环顾四周，视线被一排相框吸引了。

他走近仔细看了看，发现照片里的人竟有些眼熟。

[咦？这不是那天的大眼仔吗……]

第一张照片是一张一家三口的合照，照片中的小男孩脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容，他的父母也正慈爱的望着他，画面一度和谐。再接下来就是几张小男孩稍微长大一点以后的照片，不过接下来的照片中，父母的身影就再没出现过。

朴珍荣盯着其中一张把头发染成了绿色的青年的照片，皱起了眉头。

“你在看什么？”

“！”耳边传来的呼吸，弄得朴珍荣耳朵痒痒的。

“哦在看嘉尔呀，”林在范依旧贴的很近。

“所以……这里是他家吗？”朴珍荣稍稍往旁边迈了一小步。

“是啊。”林在范发现了他的小动作，但也没说什么，只是把手中的咖啡给递了出去。

“那我们……不打声招呼就闯进来……不太好吧……”朴珍荣小心翼翼接过咖啡。

“没事儿，这儿也是我家。”

“你家？”朴珍荣可算是转头看着林在范了，“你和他们一家人住一起？”

“呃……准确来说，是我和他住一起，”林在范挠了挠后脑勺，“他父母在他很小的时候因为一场车祸去世了。”

“哦……那你怎么不和家人住一起？”朴珍荣若有所思，点了点头。

“我啊，”林在范右手往腰上一叉，“我是个孤儿，当年在福利院认识了嘉尔，后来长大了我俩就搬出来住一起了……”

“抱歉……”这回，轮到朴珍荣吃惊了。

[看起来也不像是孤儿啊……]

“没什么好抱歉的啊，我们现在也过的挺好的。”林在范一脸云淡风轻。

这时，门口传来一阵开锁的声音。开门走进来的，正是那天在篮球场上的另一位少年——王嘉尔。

王嘉尔推门而入，抬起头却发现家里多了一位从头到脚一身黑的客人，进门的动作也稍稍顿住了。

“哥……这位是？”王嘉尔水灵灵的大眼睛滴溜直转，充满了疑惑。

“啊！嘉尔你回来啦，来给你介绍一下，这位是朴珍荣，我今天新收的弟弟。”林在范不顾朴珍荣朝他发射的白眼，抢先说到。

“咦？兄弟你好你好！你就是他昨天晚上跟我提了n遍的朴珍荣啊！久仰久仰！”王嘉尔一听到朴珍荣的名字，脸上立刻露出了意味不明的笑容。

[他昨晚……提到我了？]朴珍荣的心跳突然出现了波动。

“你瞎说什么呢王嘉尔……”林在范狡辩着，并快速走上前去试图捂住王嘉尔的嘴。

看着他俩打闹时如此亲密的肢体接触，朴珍荣心里竟有些不是滋味。

“珍荣啊，这就是王嘉尔，我要向你介绍的朋友。”林在范用手臂夹着王嘉尔的头来到朴珍荣面前，

“嗨兄弟！祝贺你和我一样拥有了一个如此霸道的哥哥……”王嘉尔一边两手扳着圈在脖子上的手臂，一边卑微的跟朴珍荣打着招呼。

朴珍荣只是朝王嘉尔微微点了点头，就当打过招呼了。

接下来，林在范硬要拉着朴珍荣参观房间，王嘉尔也是相当热情的跟了上来，一路都在和林在范斗嘴，时不时把林在范惹毛了就会遭到类似锁喉的惩罚。他俩斗着嘴，不知不觉中已经把对方的糗事抖落的七七八八了——

像王嘉尔有一段杀马特不良少年的时期，那可是把林在范愁的要命，后来不知道为什么突然转性了，又把头发染回黑色做回了乖乖仔；林在范有段时间做梦总说梦话撒娇，王嘉尔被他腻歪的撒娇弄烦了，于是留下了许多视频和音频证据用以日后威胁他；王嘉尔小时候受欺负哭着鼻子跑来找林在范求安慰；林在范学做饭的时候不小心把厨房给炸了……

朴珍荣越听越烦躁，脸上阴郁的表情愈发无法隐藏。

“我还有事，今天就先到这吧。”

林在范和王嘉尔终于停下了斗嘴，

“这么快？不留下来一起吃顿饭吗？”林在范试图挽留。

“不了，下次吧。”朴珍荣并不想再继续留下来听他们斗嘴。

“那我送你下去吧。”林在范说着，就往门口走去。

“不麻烦了，”朴珍荣伸手扯住了林在范的衣角，“请留步吧。”

“噢……好吧……”林在范低头看着扯着自己衣角的小手，声音中多了些许失落。

“那珍荣兄，回家路上小心哟！”王嘉尔的声音依旧热情。

朴珍荣朝他俩点了点头，便离开了。

“他……怎么突然不高兴了……”林在范看着朴珍荣离去的背影，喃喃道。

“嗯？哥你说什么？”

“没什么……我们吃饭吧。”

“好啊！”

朴珍荣头也不回的出门，走到楼下的小花坛以后，才停下了脚步。

［只有一间卧室，你俩是睡一起是吗。］

从参观卧室开始，朴珍荣就一直耿耿于怀。

［关我什么事？我为什么要在意这个？］

朴珍荣也不知道为什么，越想越生气，正打算赶紧离开这个令他心气不顺的地方时，他突然想起来一件事，

［今天在学校盯着林在范的那只恶鬼不会跟过来了吧？按理说如果我在的话，身边不应该会有恶鬼啊……］

迈开的脚步突然顿住。

［反正回家也没事干，我还是在这守着吧。］

于是，朴珍荣在花坛边随便找了块干净的位置坐下，开始了他的站岗服务。

林在范上床睡觉前，打开阳台伸了伸懒腰，一眼就撇到了楼下那个小小的身影。

［嗯？珍荣？］

朴珍荣正思考着那只恶鬼为什么会出现在林在范身边时，耳边又响起了那个熟悉的男声，

“怎么还没走？”

朴珍荣心下倒吸一口凉气。

［被发现了！］

“我……路过。”

“那不如……”本想再次挽留的林在范，看着急忙从地上站起来，还没站稳打了好几个趔趄就往前走的朴珍荣，话到嘴边又收住了。

［唔…虽然是个冒失鬼，可他真的好可爱！］

朴珍荣落荒而逃回家后，Mark已经坐在电脑前打了许久的游戏了。听到门口的动静，Mark反射性抬头看了一眼便又低下了头，下一秒又震惊的抬起了头，

“你又出门了？！”

朴珍荣没有理会Mark的提问，径直朝房间走去，满脑子都是刚刚被林在范抓包的场景，

［丢脸！太丢脸了！］

“哇你脸怎么这么红！”Mark像是在动物园里参观猴子一般，屁股离开了他舒适的小转椅，快步跟了上来。

“你小子！就是恋爱了啊！昨晚还喊人家名字呢被我发现了吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！是叫什么来着？林什么饭？啊！”Mark正放肆大笑着，突然被朴珍荣扔来的枕头砸中了脑袋。

“切，小气鬼，还不让人说了！”Mark看着被“砰”的关上得房门，决定不再自找没趣，又坐回去继续打他的游戏。

房间里——

朴珍荣把头埋在被子里，趴在床上一动不动。

［恋爱？］

［我恋爱了？］

［谁？］

［林在范？］

［我昨晚还喊他名字了？］

［不可能！！！］

朴珍荣内心活动越来越激烈，于是直接导致——

这晚，他失眠了。

经过一晚上翻来覆去的深思熟虑，朴珍荣得出结论——

他没有恋爱！他绝不承认！

顶着一双熊猫眼，朴珍荣从床上坐了起来。现在的他比任何时候都要像地狱使者。

最后，他还是戴着墨镜，在光天化日下出门了。

［我只是为了去清除恶鬼，才不是要去见他。嗯就是这样。］

在心里重复了三遍这种自己骗自己的想法，朴珍荣的身影就又出现在了篮球场边。

林在范果然还在打篮球！

为了不让林在范发现自己，朴珍荣特意找了个更隐蔽的地方躲了起来，暗中观察四周的情况。

没过多久，他就发现了昨天的那只恶鬼。

它正虎视眈眈的盯着球场上的林在范，眼里散发着捕食猎物前必有的红光，嘴上獠牙微露，看起来蓄势待发。

朴珍荣一个闪身，下一秒便出现在恶鬼的身后。

“妖物，看我不收了你！”朴珍荣冷笑一声。

那恶鬼刚回头，就被朴珍荣一把抓住了脖颈。

“说！你为什么想吞噬他！”朴珍荣微微收紧了手上的力量。

“桀桀桀桀桀……”恶鬼发出类似古木树枝被风吹动时刺耳的笑声，好不阴森。

“你笑什么！”朴珍荣面露怒容，喝道。

“这种在人间呆久了…还如此纯净的灵魂…最能增强我的实力了…桀桀桀桀……”那恶鬼感受到了怒气，却笑得更是猖狂。

“什么狗屁不通的解释。你给我下地狱吧！”朴珍荣用力一掐，恶鬼顿时变成千万块碎片，最终化为乌有。

感觉到了口袋里手机的震动，朴珍荣掏出手机，接通了电话。

“朴珍荣！出大事了！你赶紧给我回来上班！”手机里传来崔荣宰比平常还要再高八度的语音，听起来十分焦虑。

朴珍荣挂断电话，一个闪身，又出现在了崔荣宰那间奇怪的办公室中。

“什么事。”朴珍荣刚消灭了一只想要吞噬林在范的恶鬼，心情极其愉悦。

“你马上给我回来上班。那群恶鬼不知道什么原因突然躁动，前天从地狱里涌出来一大半了！好在我发现的及时，又把门给堵上了。”崔荣宰擦了擦额头的汗，将杯中的水一饮而尽，又继续道，

“你马上出发，去把散落在首尔的恶鬼都给抓回地狱去。不然它们会把那些刚去世的人的灵魂给吞噬掉，变得更难对付。”

“那引渡亡者的任务，我还要继续吗？”

“当然要！不仅要继续，而且还要加快速度！免得被那群恶鬼给抢先了！”正在倒水的崔荣宰急得差点把水杯打翻。

朴珍荣本想违抗崔荣宰的命令，毕竟他这休假才进行了不到三天，可是脑海中林在范的身影突然闪现，拒绝的话语刚到嘴边，就又被吞了回去。

“……行。你记住我还剩28天的假期。”

“好好好，大爷您快去吧！抓完恶鬼我保证给你放长假！”

得到崔荣宰的允诺，朴珍荣这才心满意足的离开。


	4. 【肆】

天空黑漆漆的，仿佛刚刚被墨汁染过了一般，连星星的微光也没有。

大地上的一切都笼罩在凄静的月光下，如时间卡壳一般寂静，只是间或传来几声犬吠。时间似乎从未这么安静过，又或许本该就是这般安静。

突然，三道黑影闪过这片宁静的街区。

“珍荣！你左我右，我们包抄它！”

“好。”

“桀桀桀桀桀……”跑在前面前面一个长相恐怖的东西发出渗人的笑声。

“我抓到了！”Mark兴奋的大叫。

“别废话，快送它下地狱。”朴珍荣提醒道。

Mark用力一捏，黑影立即碎成千万片，消失了。

“我抓到的第539只！嘻嘻，朴珍荣啊，你不行了！”

朴珍荣看着眼前胜负欲爆棚的室友，无奈的摇头。

[亏他还比我大三岁呢……我看就只有三岁吧……]

“抓完了就赶紧回去睡觉，我明天还有事儿。”毫不留恋的转头，朴珍荣消失在黑暗中。

下一秒，公寓内——

“喂朴珍荣，你真不打算跟我聊聊你的对象？怎么样~到哪一步啦？莫非是……全垒打？！”Mark死皮赖脸缠了上来。

“你脑子里都是些什么黄色废料啊！我都说了没有对象！没！有！”朴珍荣的脸“唰”的一下全红了，好吧，他承认他想象了。

“诶嘿嘿没有就没有，你脸红什么呀~稀了个奇了，我九年来第一次发现你居然这么容易脸红诶~”Mark绝不会放过任何一次调侃朴珍荣的机会，毕竟……机不可失时不再来嘛^ ^。

“砰——”

朴珍荣用力一甩门，六根瞬间清净。

[明天还要去找林在范呢，我得赶紧睡觉……]

第二天，朴珍荣早早的来到了球场，物色了一块既隐蔽视野又开阔的空间躲了起来。

等林在范来打球时，朴珍荣已经睡着了。

而等他醒过来时，林在范刚好打完球，准备离开。

朴珍荣正准备跟上，却发现林在范在那张石椅前停了下来，四处张望了许久，最终摇了摇头，在石椅上放下了些什么东西，便离开了。

朴珍荣等他走远后，才从躲藏的地方出来。好奇心驱使他走向石椅。

只见石椅上放着一瓶粉色的草莓牛奶，牛奶下还压着一张便签条——

「珍荣啊，不知道你看不看的到，你好久没来了呢，我有点想你了……如果万一你看到了，就多来找我吧。」

[他……想我了？]

朴珍荣感觉到胸腔里的那颗心脏猛烈地跳动了一下。

确实……这段时间一直忙着抓恶鬼，从那天落荒而逃以后就再也没来找过他。一想到这，他急忙追上不久前离开的那人的脚步，尾随他来到了教室。

尽管大学的一间教室里能塞下不少人，但朴珍荣还是一眼就找到了坐在窗边的林在范。

金色的阳光洒在他身上，像碎金屑似的，平常刺眼的阳光芒，从他身上反射出来，竟是这样的温柔。朴珍荣呆呆的盯着面前那个散发着柔光的轮廓，幻想着如果时间能永远被定格在当下这一秒，世间仅剩下他们两人，该有多好。

“同学们，今天我们要讲的内容……”讲台上老师洪亮的声音将朴珍荣从幻想的世界中拉了回来，很明显，他错过了进去找林在范的时机。

看着林在范认真上课的样子，再看了看刚刚从石椅上收获的草莓牛奶，朴珍荣灵机一动，一路小跑出了教学楼。

小卖部——

“阿姨，我要一箱这种草莓牛奶。”朴珍荣指着手里的牛奶，向小卖部的阿姨阐述着自己的来意。

等他摸索着回到教学楼时，已经是课间休息时间了。朴珍荣趁机溜进了教室，却发现林在范竟不在原来的座位上。

走近一看，发现课本和书包都还在，估计是去上次厕所了。

当朴珍荣正打算在这个位置上坐下等林在范回来时，余光瞥到了窗外的一大群黑影。

数十只恶鬼正盯着这个座位！

[怎么这里有这么多！]

心中一惊，也顾不得等林在范回来了，朴珍荣匆忙在林在范的课本上写了些什么，将手中那箱沉甸甸的草莓牛奶放在他的桌面上后，便冲出了教室。巧的是，在门口拐弯处竟撞到了熟人——

“珍荣兄？你来找在范哥吗？哎！你又急急忙忙的去哪啊？”被撞倒的王嘉尔本来还有些恼火，但一看居然是他在范哥心心念念的朴珍荣，火气就全都消散了。

“我有点急事……改天再聊！”朴珍荣没有时间跟王嘉尔寒暄，匆匆丢下一句话就跑走了。

没过一会儿，林在范就回来了。

看到桌面上多出来了一箱草莓牛奶，林在范有些疑惑。

“在范哥！”王嘉尔屁颠儿屁颠儿的跑上阶梯，“珍荣刚刚才从教室里出去哎！不过我看他好像有什么急事的样子……”

[他刚刚来过？]林在范心下一喜。

低头一看课本，居然多了歪歪扭扭的几个字——

「我知道了。」

“噗！”林在范被他丑的像鬼画符的四个字给气笑了。

[什么啊，来了也不见我一面再走……]

[还回赠一箱牛奶?]

[你也真是……太可爱了！]

林在范用手指轻轻摩挲着课本上朴珍荣留下的那四个大字，脸上不自觉的露出了宠溺的微笑。

反观匆忙跑出教学楼的朴珍荣，此刻正和那数十只恶鬼进行着激烈的厮杀。不知为何，这批恶鬼竟比以往遇到的都要厉害。

朴珍荣解决完最后一只恶鬼后，脱力的躺在地上。这次的搏斗让他受了不少的伤。虽然说是地狱使者，但同样也会像人类一样感受到疼痛，受了伤照样也会流血。

躺了好一会儿，朴珍荣捂着肚子上依旧在渗血的伤口，挣扎着从地上爬了起来。这处伤口是被两只恶鬼夹击造成的，比较严重。其余的伤口，基本上是在搏斗中被恶鬼的爪子抓伤的。

“啊……可千万不能让Mark发现啊……”

还记得上次因为引渡一个发酒疯的醉鬼，不小心被他打了一拳，半边脸愣是肿了一个星期，差点没把Mark给活生生再笑死一次。后来，Mark也常常会拿这事来嘲笑朴珍荣，间接导致朴珍荣在对待醉鬼亡者时态度总是极其恶劣。

朴珍荣摇摇晃晃的走在大街上，虽然浑身都在渗血，但过路的行人却也并没察觉到异样。因为，一般在执行任务时，普通人都是看不到地狱使者的，这当然都要得益于那件神奇的黑袍。

凭着记忆，朴珍荣摸索着，一路跌跌撞撞来到了林在范住的公寓楼下。

[既然不能回家，那正好来保护你。]

朴珍荣依旧是坐在小花坛边，但没过多久，就因为失血过多昏过去了。

林在范下楼买啤酒的时候，正好路过小花坛，一眼就瞥见了躺在花坛边上的朴珍荣。

[咦？这孩子怎么睡在这儿？]

疑惑着走上前，拍了拍朴珍荣的脸，发现他并没有醒过来的迹象。林在范抚了抚朴珍荣的小腹，试图用挠痒痒把他弄醒，却不想摸到了一滩湿乎乎的东西。于是把手凑近鼻子闻了闻，

“血……？”

林在范吓得冷汗直往外冒，慌忙撩开了朴珍荣的黑色衬衫，一个令人触目惊心的血洞呈现在林在范眼前——鲜血依旧在源源不断的向外渗出，他的黑色套装也早已被血浸满，奈何颜色太深，不仔细看根本看不出来。

“嘶！”林在范倒吸了一口凉气。

[这是怎么回事！]

林在范急的一把把朴珍荣公主抱在怀里，为了不撑开他腹部的伤口，特意放弃了背他而选择了这个姿势。

[怎么会这么轻？]

林在范小心翼翼地将朴珍荣抱到床上，这几天正赶上王嘉尔去参加MT，家里就只剩林在范一人。

林在范翻箱倒柜终于找到了在这个家里不怎么常用的医药箱，小跑回床边，先将朴珍荣的衬衫纽扣一颗一颗的解开，露出他已经破败不堪的前胸，等到把他身上的衣服全都脱下来后，林在范这才发现，原来他不止肚子上那一处伤口。他的身体上还有许多痕迹深浅不同，形状各异的疤痕，就像一幅画被稚子拿蜡笔乱涂一气。

[朴珍荣，你到底经历过什么！]

林在范的心在揪着疼。

他以此生最轻柔的动作帮他处理着身上大大小小的伤口，处理到肚子上的血洞时，手已经开始微微颤抖了。

朴珍荣昏迷中感觉到身上的疼痛感好像麻木了不少，拧在一起的眉毛才渐渐松开了一些，可依旧是冷汗不断。

“不要……你们别过来……”

不幸的是，人在受伤或生病的时候，最容易做噩梦了，地狱使者也不例外。

“什么？”林在范凑近了些，想听清朴珍荣在说些什么。

“不要……不要用刀！”

朴珍荣一把抓住了林在范的手臂，死死抵住，不让他靠近。

林在范安抚了好久，他才渐渐平静下来，陷入沉睡。此刻，坐在床边的林在范注视着熟睡的朴珍荣稚嫩的脸庞，神色凝重。

卸下一身黑色套装的朴珍荣一脸苍白，如果忽略掉他身体上那些错乱排布着的伤痕，那么在林在范眼里他就是一个不谙世事的孩童。可那些伤口越看越刺眼，林在范也越来越生自己的气。

[他当时听我谈人生时一定很不屑吧。]

[林在范，你说什么‘不累的人生还有什么乐趣’呢！这像是有乐趣的样子吗？]

[林在范你真的是站着说话不腰疼！]

[等他醒了一定要好好问清楚怎么回事。]

朴珍荣醒来时，林在范刚做好一锅白粥，正端着进屋准备给他盛出来。见他醒了，林在范马上停下了手中的动作，坐到床边扶着他坐起身来。

“你……还疼吗？”尽管心中有千言万语，出口却只汇成了这一句。

朴珍荣盯着他的脸发了一会儿懵，在脑海中处理了一下眼前所获得的信息，突然像想起什么似的开口问到，

“几点了？”

“下午三点半，你要不要先喝点粥？你都昏睡了快一天一夜了。”

[完了，我本来今天好像要跟Mark去抓恶鬼……]

心里正这么想着，电话就响了。

一看屏幕，果然是崔荣宰。

“我还有事，先走了。”朴珍荣没有接通崔荣宰的电话，只是挣扎着自己站了起来，不顾林在范的阻拦。

“可你身上的伤……”

“没关系。”刚说完，就换来一个趔趄。

“不行，你不能去。”林在范坚决的堵在门口，不让他出门。

“你让开，不要逼我。”朴珍荣有些烦躁。

“不让。你要干什么！”林在范眼神坚定，可下一秒，他差点没被朴珍荣的举动吓死。

只见朴珍荣后退了几步，转身走向阳台，然后纵身一跃——

等林在范反应过来跑去阳台想抓住他时，人已经不见了。

“你……你到底是什么人啊……”


	5. 【伍】

“Mark！小心背后！”崔荣宰一手举着手机，一手忙着抵挡面前的恶鬼。

“靠！他们怎么好像变强了！”平常游刃有余的Mark此时也认为情况有些棘手。

“朴珍荣这个臭小子怎么不接电话！他昨晚没回公寓吗！”崔荣宰快被气疯了。

“我来了。”

一道黑影闪现，正是朴珍荣。

“你小子跑哪去了现在才才来！”崔荣宰这才收起电话，朝他吼道。

“我建议你先对付恶鬼。”朴珍荣仰了仰脖子，转了转手腕环关节，盯着眼前数十只面露凶色的恶鬼，一副跃跃欲试的样子。

崔荣宰被他气得白眼都快翻上天了，奈何眼下情况使然，只得先把他翘班的事情延后处理。

待剩下的恶鬼都被送下地狱后，三人齐齐扶墙喘气，

“你、你们两个，跟我去办公室。”崔荣宰喘得上气不接下气。

办公室——

Mark和朴珍荣两人瘫倒在沙发上恢复元气。崔荣宰则是急忙端起一杯水，仰头倒了进去，还没来得及喘气，就又把第二杯送到了嘴边，像极了被海浪推上沙滩的即将旱死的鱼。

“朴珍荣，你最好给我个合理的解释。”好不容易缓过来一点，崔荣宰立刻提起了正事。

朴珍荣本想站起身来，但腹部稍一用力就会感觉到肌肉被撕裂的痛楚，

“昨天跟一群恶鬼干架，出了点事儿。”朴珍荣最终打消了将身体和沙发分离的念头，妥协的捂着腹部继续瘫在原位。

“恶鬼的数量呢？”Mark喘着粗气追问。

“跟今天差不多吧。”朴珍荣眯起眼睛回忆了一秒，回答。

“咳咳！咳……就、你一个人？！”崔荣宰喝进嘴里得水还没来得及咽下去，听了朴珍荣的话，差点没把自己呛死。

“我不是上周开会的时候才说了，最近那帮恶鬼变厉害了，要两人一起行动吗？你一个人逞什么能！是想再死第二次吗！”

“……”

朴珍荣并不想和崔荣宰争辩，况且当下也没有多余的力气。

“还有，你为什么会单人行动？”

“……有点事情要处理。”朴珍荣不想再多说些什么，“总之，这段时间我会和Mark多注意一些的，那么我们先走了。”

朴珍荣试图使用瞬间移动的技能，但经过刚刚一番搏斗，身体已经处于超负荷状态了。于是，他小声朝身边的室友呼救——

“Mark，你帮我一下……”

“嗯？”

“瞬间移动的时候带带我……我没力气了……”

“不是吧你？已经这么菜了吗？”

“少废话。”

接着，办公室里瞬间只剩下一人。

崔荣宰满头黑线，

［我靠！这个臭小子每次说完自己要说的就跑了......]

“还真是不把我这个死神当回事儿啊。”崔荣宰咬牙切齿。

回到公寓后，Mark很快便发现了朴珍荣的不对劲。看他一直捂着肚子，问他是不是受伤了，他也不回答。于是只能趁朴珍荣不注意，偷袭了他的腹部。

结果当然是换来了两声惨叫：一声是朴珍荣被戳中伤口疼的，另一声是Mark作完死被朴珍荣打的。

后来，Mark软磨硬泡，终于了解了事情的经过。

“所以，你是为了保护那个林什么饭，才来不及喊我过去跟你一起行动？”

“林在范。”

“兄弟，不是我说你，你这是真的恋爱了。”

“……”

“你是不是现在每天都想见到他？在他面前总是会变得不像自己？和他对视，就会心跳加速？”

朴珍荣满脸震惊的抬起了头，

“你怎么知道？”

Mark心里真是郁闷极了，

[真是个榆木脑袋！]

“兄弟，是你太迟钝了。”

“你这么了解，莫非……你也有喜欢的人？”

“我……别给我扯开话题，总之你自己好好想清楚，别错过了再跑来跟我哭诉！”Mark的脸颊有一瞬间出现了一抹绯红，为了不让朴珍荣发现异样，他说完这话便立刻离开了房间。

而朴珍荣这边，正沉浸于巨大的冲击中，并没有注意到Mark异常的神色 。

[喜欢……]

[变得不像自己……心跳加速吗？]

[想见他……]

[我现在就想见他……]

济州岛——

尽管已经凌晨一点了，海边的这间小木屋却依旧灯火通明，时不时还会传出聚众起哄的声音，

“黑骑士！黑骑士！黑骑士！”

“王嘉尔！一口闷！王嘉尔！一口闷！”

“哦~~~~~超man！”

在同班同学的轮番进攻下，王嘉尔最终还是败下阵来，

“你、你们先玩着，我去趟厕所……”

王嘉尔扶着墙，醉醺醺的出了门，愣是找了半天也没找到厕所。好不容易才连滚带爬到沙滩上，还来不及走到海边，就开始狂吐不止。

“呕……咳咳！咳咳咳咳咳！”王嘉尔被自己呛出了眼泪，却又止不住咳嗽。

这时，后背上突然传来轻轻拍打的触感。

“才刚成年就喝这么多，我不是提醒过你宿醉不好受吗。”

吐了好一会儿，王嘉尔才抬起他的头，奈何泪水氤氲了视线，王嘉尔只能凭大致的轮廓来辨认这位站在眼前的人。

“宜恩哥？”语气中充满着不确定。

“我们这才几天没见，你都要眯着眼睛才能认出我了吗？”此刻站在王嘉尔身前的人，正是不久前还在跟朴珍荣说教的Mark先生。

“宜恩哥！真的是你！你怎么来了？”王嘉尔惊喜的瞪大了他水灵灵的眼睛，因为醉酒的缘故，脸蛋也变得红扑扑的，看得Mark差点忍不住上手蹂躏。

“我……想你了。”都怪朴珍荣跟他扯那个林什么饭，还反问他是不是有喜欢的人了！搞得他打游戏也无法专心。

“什么？”王嘉尔的眼睛在黑夜里忽闪忽闪着。

“没什么……就是有点担心你。”

“哦……宜恩哥……嘉尔困困！”王嘉尔一喝醉，说话都开始不利索起来，摇摇晃晃着，最终还是倒在了段宜恩怀里。

“！”

[糟糕！太可爱了！]

段宜恩本想等王嘉尔吹完海风清醒一点以后，就把他送回小木屋，但照目前情况来看，应该是不能按原计划进行了……

［这么可爱的醉态一定不能让别人看到！]

某hotel内——

“宜恩哥……你干嘛扒嘉尔的裤子嘛……”

“嘉尔不要刷牙嘛……不要……”

“嘉尔不要睡觉！要喝水水！”

“宜恩哥你喂我嘛！喂我！”

段宜恩为了哄王嘉尔入睡可算是使出了浑身解数，光是帮他换睡衣，就已经费了不小的力气，更别提这小妖精在刷牙时那双不安分的手了，仗着喝醉了站不稳倚在他身上，一会儿摸摸这儿一会儿摸摸那儿，总算是把段宜恩的欲火给彻底点燃了。

“喂你？你确定？”段宜恩端着手里的水杯，看着王嘉尔刚刷完牙粉嫩湿润的嘴唇一开一合，眼神逐渐黯淡。

“喂我！喂我嘛~”

段宜恩二话不说，迅速仰头将杯中的水倒进嘴里，下一秒便覆上了那两片他渴望已久的唇瓣，舌头长驱直入撬开他的贝齿，灵巧的缠上了他口中的柔软，

“唔……嗯……”

王嘉尔被他的突然进攻吻的喘不过气来，从他嘴中渡过来的清水大部分也都从嘴角溢出。感觉到怀中人儿的挣扎，段宜恩终于恋恋不舍的将舌头撤出。

因为缺氧的缘故，王嘉尔的脸竟比单纯醉酒时还要红，

“段宜恩……我还要……”

“！”

“你知道你在说什么吗。”染上情欲的声音变得喑哑，还未等人作出回应，段宜恩就迫不及待的吻了上去，宛如饿虎扑食般将王嘉尔按倒在床上。

唇齿缠绵，辗转厮磨间，身下的巨龙逐渐抬头——

[我这不是禽兽吗！]

[不行！我们不会有结果的……]

一想到这儿，段宜恩及时刹车。暗咒一句shit，急忙冲进浴室，将蓬头打开，让冷水尽数淋在自己身上。

好不容易才冷静下来，段宜恩浑身湿漉漉的走出浴室，倚着墙，失神的望着床上王嘉尔熟睡的面孔，嘴角不自觉的向上扬起，

[当年还是个绿毛杀马特，现在怎么就这么诱人了呢……]

为了避免一会儿自己又干出什么禽兽不如的事情来，段宜恩赶紧换掉了身上湿透的衣服，躺在另一张空床上，与王嘉尔一同进入梦乡。

林在范今天一天都不在状态。上课时老师说的话一句也没听进去不说，投篮时还被反弹回来的球砸到脑袋。

他满脑子都是朴珍荣受伤昏迷的样子，担心极了。他更担心的是，那天朴珍荣从阳台一跃而下时有没有二次受伤，虽然他家的楼层是二楼，但以朴珍荣当时的状态……

以至于朴珍荣出完任务赶来时，林在范正因精神出走而恰好撞上了面前的电线杆。

“啊！”林在范捂着脑门儿，面部疼到扭曲。

朴珍荣差点忍不住上前帮他揉揉，但一想到昨天的对峙，他又停住了脚步。

[远远的看着就好了……]这么想着，朴珍荣还真就远远地跟在了林在范的身后，护送他回家。

其实林在范早就在拐弯时看到朴珍荣了，可他想了想，还是没有戳穿，

[可能还没准备好怎么解释吧？]心里自我安慰到。

亲眼看到朴珍荣没事，林在范已经很开心了。其实他也没想好该怎么面对朴珍荣，说实话，那天帮他上药的时候，除了心疼，脑中还有一种莫名的情愫产生。后来等朴珍荣离开，这种情愫非但没有消失，还愈演愈烈，一想起朴珍荣眉头紧皱躺在他床上喊着不要过来的样子，小腹之处就会升起一股无名之火……

[我怕不是爱上他了……]

林在范很清楚自己这是什么情况，只是怕吓到朴珍荣。

目送林在范的身影消失的楼梯口，朴珍荣这才消失在小花坛边。

办公室——

崔荣宰站在落地玻璃窗前，摩挲着手中的戒指，将戒指上的暗层打开，盯着里面的一张照片，神色温柔，若有所思。

[这么多年过去了，不知道你过得怎样……]

“你找我有事？”朴珍荣送完林在范，马上出现在了崔荣宰的办公室中。

崔荣宰一小时前就召唤了朴珍荣，可人家忙着多看两眼林在范的背影，并没有马上回应崔荣宰的召唤。

“我听说，你最近恋爱了？”

[Mark你居然卖我！]

“……是啊，怎么了？”不敢在林在范面前吐露真心，却敢在别处承认。

“跟人类？”

“是。”

“你知道你最近的状态很差吗。”

“……”

“我劝你赶紧处理好，毕竟……人类和我们，是不会有结果的。”

“……”

朴珍荣低着他的头，沉默不语。

他又何尝不知呢？正因如此，他才没有草率的向林在范表明心意。

“你回去再好好想想吧。”

“好。”朴珍荣回答完正打算离开，却突然感觉眼前一黑，昏倒在地上。

崔荣宰慢慢从落地窗前转身，蹲下身子，将朴珍荣扶到沙发上躺好。

“对不起……可我知道忘掉一个人有多困难，我只是想帮你……”崔荣宰抚摸着已经合上暗层的戒指，闭上了眼睛。他今天召唤朴珍荣来，目的就是为了删除他脑海中有关于最重要的那个人的记忆。

“如果当年也有人能帮我删掉有关于他的记忆……我也就不会这么痛苦了吧……”

崔荣宰顺着身后的墙面，渐渐滑坐在地板上。

思念这种痛，会蛰伏在每一个寂静的夜晚里，会趁人不注意跑出来，刺痛你。


	6. 【陆】

济州岛某hotel——

Mark和王嘉尔已经睡了快一天了。Mark是因为前一天和恶鬼搏斗太累了，王嘉尔则是宿醉头疼不想睁眼。

在和沉重的眼皮经过八百回厮杀后，王嘉尔终于翻身下床了。

他抬手用力按揉着两边的太阳穴，试图缓解宿醉的不适，却恰好瞥见隔壁床还在昏睡的Mark。

[宜恩哥？]

[昨晚那些都不是梦？]

脑海中闪过一些零零散散画面。没错，昨晚发生了什么，他王嘉尔，都记得！

王嘉尔的脸又不争气的红了。

想起第一次见到Mark时，自己也是一副喝醉的样子。当时的他还未成年，跟着身边那帮子狐朋狗友每天晚上出去混社会，每周一换发色，宛如上辈子就是一条彩虹。

还记得那晚，刚染完绿毛的他和朋友打赢了一场群架，在club里喝的烂醉如泥，又恰巧遇上了刚出完任务来酒吧找乐子的Mark——

“喂！前面那个！站住！对！就是你！”

Mark端着手中的鸡尾酒，回头看着用手指着自己，大喊大叫的绿毛小屁孩，一头雾水。

“你……你过来……”王嘉尔朝他勾了勾手指头。

要不是看他快要站不稳了，Mark估计不会理会他说的话，毕竟坐标十二点钟方向正有一位身材火辣的兔女郎在朝他抛媚眼。可看着小屁孩脸上的红晕，他居然还是鬼使神差的朝他走了过去，

“小朋友，你还未成年吧？来酒吧喝成这样，爸爸妈妈不会打断你的腿吗？”

“你管我！还、还有……我…我要喝水！”

“可我只有酒。”

“我不管！我就要喝水嘛！”

扶着怀里开始耍赖的绿毛小孩，Mark整张脸都绿了。

那晚，是他Mark来到这世界22年以来最手忙脚乱的一晚，但也是他一生中最幸运的一晚。自诩‘百花丛中过，片叶不沾身’的Mark先生，在club认识的女人绝不会跟他有第二次约会。直至碰到了王嘉尔，段宜恩才知道原来不用天雷，只要王嘉尔对他稍微撒撒娇，便是熊熊地火。

后来，他俩也经常在酒吧见面。经过多次的劝说和以身作则，Mark终于将差点走上歪路的王嘉尔给拽回了正道。从那以后，王嘉尔不仅把头发染回了黑色，还和那帮狐朋狗友彻底断绝了关系，做回了原来的乖乖大眼仔。Mark也因此再也不光顾酒吧，改行宅家打游戏。

其实Mark自己也没想明白，为什么要去跟这个与自己毫不相干的少年啰嗦这么多，毕竟苦口婆心叽叽歪歪还真不符合他风流倜傥放荡不羁的人设。不过后来，他想明白了，无非就是爱上一个人罢了。

Mark才没有朴珍荣这么磨磨唧唧、心口不一，爱就要大声说出来。于是没过多久，他就表白了，小屁孩听完虽然扭扭捏捏还满脸通红，却也还是以蜻蜓点水之吻回应了他。

不过考虑到王嘉尔还未成年，两人之间的肢体接触也仅限于亲亲抱抱的层面，而像昨晚的流川之吻这么深入的接触，也是第一次发生。

王嘉尔有些兴奋，这是他成年以来第一次见到Mark。前些天他刚过完19岁生日，但那天Mark有紧急任务要执行，就只是打了个电话来给他庆祝成年。

往常无论王嘉尔怎样诱惑Mark，Mark都不愿把最后一步进行到底。但昨天，王嘉尔虽然醉了，却也分明的记得他动情低吼接着冲向浴室的模样。

[每次都拿我未成年当借口，现在我看你怎么逃！]

王嘉尔鬼鬼祟祟爬上了Mark的床，跨坐在爱人身上，轻轻解开了他的衬衫纽扣，一双灵巧的手开始不安分的在熟睡的人胸前游走，一会儿掐掐左边的小豆豆，一会儿舔舔右边突出的锁骨，没过一会儿就感觉到了两人肌肤相连之处，一根迅速苏醒的火热正在逐渐胀大。

“呃啊……”Mark发出难耐的低吼，随后猛地睁开了眼睛。

发现正跨坐在自己身上的王嘉尔后，他竟在心里长舒了一口气。

[还好不是春梦……不然就丢脸丢大发了……]

Mark一个翻身，两人的位置瞬间对调。王嘉尔没想到这样的挑逗居然会把段宜恩弄醒，当下吓得也不敢挣脱段宜恩的桎梏，

“你、你怎么醒了……”

“我要是再不醒，你就该觉得我不行了吧？”Mark嘴角危险的弧度，预示着王嘉尔接下来悲惨的境遇。

本来还顾忌着用地狱使者的身份和他做ai会不会对他的身体有什么影响，但段宜恩实在是忍不住了，在一段时间的挑逗和润滑后，终于将那一柱擎天深埋于王嘉尔体内……

“嗯啊……哥、你轻一点……”

“叫我宜恩。”

Mark狠狠地顶弄了一下。他分明记得自己说过，宜恩这个名字是他王嘉尔专属的。

“啊！宜恩……你轻、轻一点嘛……”

Mark这才满意的继续动了起来。

“嗯嗯……”

一阵带着欢愉的呻吟和夹杂隐忍的低吼从酒店某间套房中传出，像是在昭告天下般让人遐想里面正在进行的一场翻云覆雨……

待Mark偷吃完回到公寓时，发现朴珍荣正怔怔的盯着首尔的夜空发呆。

“看什么呢？”偷吃过后心情极度愉悦的Mark，进门做的第一件事也不是直奔电脑打游戏了，他决定好好敲一敲面前的这颗榆木脑袋。

“天空。”

“天空？连颗星星都没有，黑不拉几的有什么好看的？”

“我喜欢黑色。”

“你之前不是说林在范喜欢白色，所以有好长一段时间都不怎么走你的黑色fashion风了吗？”

“林在范是谁？”朴珍荣疑惑的望向Mark。

“你喜欢的人难道不是叫林在范吗？”Mark也同样疑惑的望着朴珍荣。

“我从没听说过这个名字。”朴珍荣摇了摇头，继续把注意力移向了那漆黑一片的夜空。

段宜恩睡前还是懵的，他不就去约了个炮，回来怎么朴珍荣就失忆了？直到第二天因为工作上的原因来到了崔荣宰的办公室——

“你为什么要这么做？！”

“Mark，你别告诉我，你不知道人类和地狱使者万一擦枪走火，会有什么下场。”

“那又怎样！况且他们还没有在一起！”Mark有些心虚，实话实说，他确实不知道。

“那又怎样？”崔荣宰推了推眼镜，“还没在一起就是不幸中的万幸了，你难道想看到时候他们生离死别的样子吗？”

“生离死别？”Mark的心脏像是突然被人攥住一般。

“为什么会生离死别！”Mark一掌拍在桌子上，如果不是因为中间隔着张办公桌，他可能已经冲上去揪着崔荣宰的衣领大吼了。

“废话！人类能受得了我们身上的阴气吗？”崔荣宰也不甘示弱，狠狠拍了一下桌子。

像是突然想了起什么，Mark疯了似的奔向书柜，翻出今天的亡者名册——

「死亡时间：14：39 地点：关岩区林新洞 死者：王嘉尔 死因：失血过多 享年：19」

[真的有他的名字！]Mark大惊失色，急忙抬起手腕看了一眼时间，

[14：35！还来得及！]

“喂！你发什么疯？今天是朴珍荣值班又不是你，你看亡者名册干什么？”

“喂！我靠这就瞬移了？？？”

Mark心如乱麻，也顾不得上司和下属之间的礼仪，将名册丢在地上就消失了。

14：20——

朴珍荣披上黑袍，戴上墨镜，出门上班。

经过某个球场时，迎面走来一个白衣青年，正微笑着凝视着他。

朴珍荣不以为然，与他擦肩而过。

白衣青年的笑容僵在脸上，下意识反手抓住了那人的手腕，

“珍荣，你没看到我吗？”

那白衣青年正是林在范。

朴珍荣疑惑的转头，摘下墨镜，仔细端详了一会儿，道，

“先生……我们认识吗？”

林在范被他的反问给问的愣住了。

“您能先放手吗……我还有事……”

林在范松开了抓住朴珍荣手腕的指头，眼睁睁看着他头也不回的走远。

[他……不认识我了？这怎么可能？]

林在范不甘心，又远远的跟了上去，就像当初他跟在自己身后一样。

跟踪了一段距离后，他看到朴珍荣拐进了一条僻静的小巷子，正打算跟上去，却发现肩膀被人用力扳了过去。

“你看到朴珍荣了吗！”

Mark心急如焚，在林新洞已经找了将近三分钟了，连王嘉尔的影子都没见着。眼看离死亡时间越来越近，一筹莫展时，他看到了曾经在朴珍荣手机相册中见到过的那个人。

“你是？”林在范看着眼前这个眼球充血的男人，十分疑惑。

“我问你看到朴珍荣没有！”Mark几乎是吼出来的。

“他……他往那边走了……”林在范有些害怕，伸手指了指朴珍荣刚刚走进的那条巷子。

Mark立即放开了林在范，一秒也没有停留，朝那个方向奔去。

可终究还是晚了——

王嘉尔的身体倒一片血泊中，腹部插着一把小刀，鲜血还在一直向外喷射，浸湿了他的白色校服，刺痛了段宜恩的双眼。

“嘉尔！”Mark凄厉的哭喊。

“你怎么来了？”朴珍荣正站在王嘉尔的灵魂面前，听见Mark的声音，疑惑的回头。

Mark循着朴珍荣的声音望去，一眼就看到了王嘉尔的灵魂。他不要命似的用力推开朴珍荣，一把抱住了已经变得透明的王嘉尔，泪水夺眶而出，

“嘉尔！是我害了你……对不起！”

“宜恩哥，你说什么傻话呢，是我逞强想要救这孩子，他被校园欺凌了很久了……你为什么要跟我说对不起啊！”王嘉尔伸出双臂，环上Mark的身体，轻轻拍打着他的后背，就像自己喝醉时他也轻轻拍打着自己的后背一样。

“对不起！对不起……对不起……”他哭得那样伤心，那样悲恸，那样绝望，泪水像决了堤的洪水似的从那深邃的眼窝里倾泻出来。

“宜恩哥你别哭了……”王嘉尔在Mark耳边低喃，“我其实早就知道你是地狱使者了，只是没想到珍荣兄也是……”

Mark听完这话，大脑像死机了一般，整个人僵直在王嘉尔怀里，

“宜恩哥，你真的不用自责，这不怪你。”

Mark突然收紧了手臂上的力量，像是恨不得把王嘉尔揉进身体里。

“段宜恩，你看着我。”王嘉尔平静的继续说道。

Mark静止了三秒，还是把头后撤，对上了王嘉尔那双灵动的眼睛。

“我爱你。”王嘉尔用沙哑的嗓音向段宜恩告白。

“我也爱你。”既是告白，又是告别。

随后，扑面而来的是段宜恩饱含不舍的深喉吻。

[一对即将分别的恋人。]

朴珍荣面无表情的站在一旁，耐心等候着。不知为何，心中竟也有些惘然若失。

一吻毕了，Mark牵住了王嘉尔的手。

仿佛知道段宜恩想做什么，王嘉尔轻轻摇了摇头，道，

“别送我了，我怕我舍不得离开……”

Mark继续沉默的握着他的手。

“宜恩哥，你就留在这里，把我帅气的安葬吧……”

“Mark，时间差不多了。”朴珍荣也有些看不下去了。

“哥，放手吧……”王嘉尔扬了扬头。

Mark最终还是妥协了。

“嘉尔……再见……”带着哭腔的告别。

王嘉尔牵上朴珍荣的手，朝段宜恩眨了眨眼睛，甜甜的笑了笑，露出他一贯的小括弧，随后同朴珍荣一同消失在这条巷子中。

巷口——

目睹了这一切的林在范，彻底傻了。


	7. 【柒】

“珍荣兄，我走了，请你和在范哥一定要好好的。”王嘉尔在轮回道通道口前突然转身，

“他真的很喜欢你。”

王嘉尔说完这句，也没等朴珍荣作答，便两脚跨进那道分隔阴阳两界的大门，消失在朴珍荣眼前。

“我们……认识吗？”朴珍荣还没来得及开口就发现人已经不见了，只得呆呆地站在轮回道口，满脸疑惑。

[可能是Mark跟他提过我吧……可是，林在范到底是谁？]

从昨天开始，‘林在范’这个名字就一直萦绕在他耳边。听Mark提起时还没什么反应，可就在刚刚听到这个名字时，他的脑中突然浮现了一个模糊的身影，接着，头部突然传来一阵剧烈的疼痛感。

朴珍荣抬起双手使劲按揉两边的太阳穴，试图缓解头疼欲裂的痛苦，可脑海中那个白色的身影始终挥之不去，痛感也越来越强烈。

仿佛大脑要炸裂般，朴珍荣喘着粗气蹲在地上，额头迅速渗出大滴大滴的汗，砸在地上印出一个又一个的圆印。

[明明感觉自己认识这个人……可为什么就是想不起来！]

巷子——

Mark蹲在地上，抱着王嘉尔已经冰冷的尸体无声哭泣着。

林在范终于从震惊中回过神来，慌忙从巷口跑了进来。

“王嘉尔！你醒醒！”林在范跪倒在地上，撕心裂肺的呼唤着Mark怀中双眼紧闭的男孩。

Mark将怀中的人搂的更紧了，

“他就交给我处理吧。”

“他怎么了！”林在范依旧不愿相信眼前所看到的一切。

“如你所见。”Mark也不愿再做过多的解释。

正打算带王嘉尔离开时，林在范像是想起什么一般，又喊住了他，

“先生！请您等一下！您是认识朴珍荣吗？”

“……”Mark犹豫了。

“我是他的……朋友，他最近是不是出了什么事？”

Mark叹了一口气，抱着王嘉尔转身，对上林在范殷切的目光，缓缓开口，

“他……”

办公室——

“叩叩叩”门口传来一阵急促的敲门声。

[嗯？稀了个奇了？谁会敲我的门？]

“进来。”

崔荣宰正悠闲地品尝着天神JYP赏给他的Chateau Cheval Blanc出产的红酒，突然听见门口传来的嘈杂声，有些不耐烦。

林在范推门而入，不等崔荣宰开口，便抢先发话，

“死神是吧？我不管你是什么人，请你把朴珍荣的记忆恢复，这对他来说不公平！”

崔荣宰在见到林在范的那一刻，瞳孔皱缩，捏着高脚杯的手也开始微微颤抖。

“你……”

怎么来了？你过得还好吗……

崔荣宰直勾勾的盯着站在眼前的白衣青年，半天说不出后半句话来。

“我就说这么多，很抱歉打扰到您办公，那么告辞了。”林在范自顾自说完，离开了办公室，留下呆若木鸡的崔荣宰。

[朴珍荣，你喜欢的人……是他吗？]

[为什么偏偏是他……]

崔荣宰贪婪地呼吸着空气中林在范留下的气味，修长的手指抚上放在桌面上那个看起来年代已经十分久远的烛台，出神的想着些什么……

九年前——

路边的石墩上，坐着一位失魂落魄的青年，他哭红的眼睛肿的像两条毛毛虫，软趴趴的横在他那张肉嘟嘟的小脸上。

这是15岁的崔荣宰。

他三天前从一个腿瘦的像双筷子杆的人嘴里得知，他已经死了。

他还得知了他无法跨过轮回道的大门。

他不仅不知道自己的死因，还从养尊处优的崔家小少爷变成了人见人怕的地狱使者，即将要过上飘蓬断梗的生活。

但这些都不足以令他哭的如此撕心裂肺。

就在一小时前，他又得知，自己的父母听闻他的死讯后茶饭不思夜不能寐。终于在这晚，打开了厨房的煤气，自杀了。

他亲手送走了双亲。

可却无法跟他们一起离开这人世。

他彻彻底底变成了无家可归的孤儿。

“小哥哥，你为什么要哭呀？”一个软糯的童声从面前传来，崔荣宰将低着的头抬了起来，木讷的直视着前方的小男孩。

“小哥哥，我妈妈说，男子汉大丈夫，不可以轻易掉眼泪的！”小男孩看到崔荣宰眼角未干的泪痕，伸手抚上他的眼角，轻轻抹了抹。

“小哥哥，你……你怎么又哭了啊！你、你别哭啊！我唱歌给你听！”

崔荣宰在听到‘妈妈’这个单词时，情绪又不由自主的化为了液体，从眼眶滑落，像被打开了开关的水龙头。但看着眼前努力唱着可爱颂试图逗他开心的小男孩，心中的悲痛竟也减轻了不少。

“三加三也是小可爱，四……”小男孩见崔荣宰好像停止了哭泣，脸上立即堆满了笑容，向崔荣宰伸来了两根食指，“对嘛对嘛！不哭了！嘟——”

崔荣宰感觉自己的嘴角被人轻轻往上提了不少，看着小男孩撅起嘴巴哄他开心的样子，崔荣宰破涕为笑，

“噗……小朋友，你叫什么名字啊？”

“我叫林在范，今年11岁了！”

办公室——

崔荣宰烦躁的晃了晃脑袋，试图从回忆中抽身。

[不行崔荣宰！你不可以再想他了！这会害了他！]

可他还是忍不住在脑海中勾勒林在范从前的样子。

九年前——

“小哥哥，你那天为什么要哭啊？”11岁的林在范天真无邪的望着崔荣宰。

“呃……因为那天晚上太黑了，哥哥有点怕黑，所以……”

“咦这样吗？”林在范将两手环抱在胸前做思考状，“那，小哥哥！明天我们一起去汉江公园玩吧！”

“我不是前天才跟你一起去那里玩了吗？”自从那天他俩相互认识了以后，林在范就经常把崔荣宰约出来一起玩耍。渐渐的，崔荣宰也习惯了这种相处模式。

“那天是白天去的，我们明天晚上再去一次嘛！”林在范抓着崔荣宰的手左右摇晃，奶声奶气的撒着娇。

“好好好，晚上就晚上。”最终还是敌不过他的撒娇攻势，妥协了。

第二天，崔荣宰坐在汉江公园的某张石椅上，等待着林在范赴约。

“这小子都迟到半小时了，怎么还不来……”虽然崔荣宰穿了一件较厚的风衣，可傍晚从江上吹来的微风还是刺疼了他的脸颊。

殊不知远处，一丝细微的火光正在逐渐向他靠近。

“小哥哥！我来啦！”

“你终于……这是什么？”

崔荣宰惊讶的盯着一手端着烛台，一手护着烛光的林在范。

“对不起呀，我来晚了……今天的风好大哦，为了让蜡烛不被吹灭我还特意走的很慢来着……结果就迟到了……”

“你……带着这个烛台来做什么？”

“小哥哥你不是怕黑吗？所以在范想送你这个烛台，让它永远陪着哥哥，这样就算我不在，哥哥也不会哭啦！”

“你……”崔荣宰有些哽噎。

“所以小哥哥呀，你到底叫什么名字啊？”

崔荣宰颤巍巍伸出双臂，将矮他将近一个头的林在范拥入怀中，强忍着在眼眶中打转的液体，这是他在世界上除了父母以外，第一次感受到来自他人的真诚的关心。活着的时候，身边的人，无论处于什么年龄阶段，都只是贪图他们家的财力，趋炎附势阿谀奉承，他虽然还小，但也只是看破不戳破罢了。

“谢谢……谢谢你……我叫崔荣宰。”

“嘻嘻，终于知道你的名字了！不用谢哦，我超喜欢荣宰哥哥的，所以哥哥以后都不要再哭了啦！”

[我也，超喜欢你。]

办公室——

将杯中的红酒一饮而尽后，崔荣宰还觉得不够，于是便从桌底拿出一瓶烧酒，也不再讲究的拿杯子倒出来喝了，直接打开瓶盖，对着瓶子就是一通猛灌。

都说一醉解千愁，偏偏这该死的酒精在崔荣宰身上却起不到这样的奇效。

“为什么！为什么他会在亡者名册上！”崔荣宰抱着手中的烧酒瓶发起了酒疯。

九年前——

“这是你今天需要引渡的名单。”死神Bambam将一本亡者名册递给了地狱使者崔荣宰。

崔荣宰像往常一样，草草翻了翻手中的名册，接着突然顿住了翻页的动作，

“他为什么会在这上面！”崔荣宰情绪突然激动。

“谁阿？”Bambam疑惑的抬头，瞥了一眼崔荣宰手指指着的那一行，“林在范？怎么了？”

“他才11岁！怎么会！”

“听说你最近在单恋，对象就是他吗？”

“你故意的？”崔荣宰眯起了他的眼睛，尽管如此，寒光还是从缝里射向面前的人。

Bambam也没有回答崔荣宰，只是无所谓的耸了耸肩。

“我拒绝引渡他。”崔荣宰将亡者名册拍在办公桌上，正打算转身离去。

“你拒绝也没有用，反正他也会在指定的时间死去的，你还会因为不执行任务而受到痛不欲生乃至灰飞烟灭的惩罚，你可想好了？”

崔荣宰握紧了双拳，指甲都快被自己插进肉里，

“我去引渡。”

崔荣宰来到林在范就读的小学，朗朗书声从教学楼中传出。明明是个阳光明媚的早晨，却要即将成为林在范的忌日。

崔荣宰迈着沉重的步伐，走向林在范的教室。路过卫生间时，听见里面传来了惨叫和起哄的声音……

“啊！我错了！不要！呜……”

“我让你报警？我让你跟爸爸妈妈告状？你就给我好好尝尝马桶水的味道吧！”

“呜……咕噜……”

“别给弄死了，给爷捞出来，咱们出去继续。”

脚步声逐渐变大，崔荣宰一个闪身，躲到了拐角处。

只见一群小混混，拎着一个浑身湿透的小男孩从卫生间出来，小男孩身上露出来的部分布满了淤青，一看就是被人狠狠殴打过的样子。

崔荣宰尾随他们来到操场的一角，这时正直上课时间，操场上没有除他们以外的任何人在。

“啊！不要！你们不要过来！”小男孩被像丢垃圾一样狠狠丢在了地上，抬起头来看见眼前的这群人，手里拿着泛着寒光的东西，围了上来，不禁发出尖叫。

“啊！不要！不要用刀！”

“你给我闭嘴，”说着，一个小混混脱下自己的袜子塞到了小男孩嘴中，“我们这是在给你纹身，纹一个‘贱’字，好让你记住自己的嘴有多贱！”

“唔！呜呜呜！唔……”小男孩疼的眼泪直流，却因为被堵住了嘴，喉咙里只能发出痛苦的悲鸣。

等那群小混混完事儿离开后，崔荣宰才从藏身的树干后走上前来。

[啊，阳光好刺眼……]小男孩像个支离破碎的娃娃一样躺在地上，望着天空中那颗散发着耀眼光芒的火球，不禁这样想到。

看着地板上气若游丝的小男孩，崔荣宰有了一些不好的想法……

办公室——

“对不起……真的对不起……”

现在再想起这事儿，崔荣宰依旧很愧疚。没错，他当时起了歹念，让地上的小男孩顶替林在范进了轮回道。他甚至不知道小男孩叫什么名字……

后来，为了保护林在范，他狠下心来消除了林在范脑海中有关于他的回忆，永久的远离了林在范。又因为亡者名册上，林在范已经是记录在案的死去的人类了，这件事情也就被他这么巧妙地掩盖过去了。

崔荣宰呆若木鸡的盯着桌上已经喝空了的Chateau Cheval Blanc葡萄酒瓶，突然瞪大了双眼，接着，消失在办公室中。

天界——

“老板！我错了！”

天神JYP看着跪倒在自己面前醉醺醺的死神崔荣宰，无奈的摇了摇头。

“你起来吧，我不会让你灰飞烟灭的。”


	8. 【捌】

JYP擦了擦头上的汗，将手中的有机农绿茶以及其彪悍的方式一口闷了。

一小时前，JYP为了处理躺在地上喝的酩酊大醉的崔荣宰，这把年纪被人吐了一身不说，还被莫名其妙的扇了几巴掌，可谓奇耻大辱。

一小时后的现在，也不知道JYP用了什么办法，终于把崔荣宰的理智给重新唤回了。

“老板……内个……”崔荣宰当然知道自己干了什么，此刻正一脸谄媚。

“别说了，”JYP长臂一扬，又倒了一杯有机农绿茶，喝了几口，才道，

“我知道曾经发生过什么，我也不追究现在你打我这件事。”

“那您慢慢品味，我就先……”

“但是，你还是应该为你曾经犯下的错误而受到相应的惩罚。”JYP并没有打算放过崔荣宰，“念在你主动来找我认错的份上，就不罚你灰飞烟灭了。”

“那？”崔荣宰心中的恐惧并没有消散。

“革去死神之位，罚你痛不欲生，在天界禁闭几年，不为过吧？”虽然语气中有询问商量的意味，但崔荣宰知道，这是宣判，也是命令。

[果然！]

“我……知道了。”本来还试图讨价还价，但看见老板脸颊上分明的红色五指印，崔荣宰缩了缩脖子，把话又吞了回去。

“下一任死神，就让朴珍荣上位吧。”JYP抚了抚下巴，刚想起身去通知朴珍荣，却被崔荣宰叫住了，

“老板，这好像不太合适……他被我消除了一段记忆……最近应该精神状态不太好……”崔荣宰支支吾吾着低下了脑袋。众所周知，虽然书上有记载过地狱使者的基本技能，就是在把亡者送进轮回道前消除他们此生的记忆，但却没有一本书籍记载过如何恢复记忆。

JYP的太阳穴更疼了。

他冥思苦想了许久，就在崔荣宰都以为自己可以站着去会周公的时候，JYP终于开口了，

“那就把正在度蜜月的Bambam叫回来，正好附赠一个金有谦，填补首尔区的人手空缺。”

朴珍荣刚从轮回道通道口缓过神来，口袋里的手机就不停的振动起来。瞥了一眼屏幕，发现该信息来自一条陌生号码——

「办公室见。」

“谁啊？”

心中虽有疑惑，朴珍荣也还是迅速出现在了崔荣宰的办公室。阿不，准确的来说，是死神的办公室。

“Bambam！你怎么回来了？”朴珍荣瞪大了眼睛，望着以一种极其舒适的姿势瘫坐在旋转办公椅上的金发男孩，发出疑问的惊叫。

“我还想问你们呢！老子蜜月度的好好的call我回来工作！我现在的心情宛如生吞了20斤臭袜子！”转椅上的男孩见朴珍荣来了，飞快的挺直了腰杆，双手用力的拍在了办公桌上，发出巨响，用全身的肢体语言在诠释着他的愤怒与不满。

“那这位应该就是……”朴珍荣侧头望了望那位双腿交叠着坐在沙发上，正优雅地端着手中的意式浓缩细细品味的银发少年，眼神中流露出探寻的意味，

“对，我老婆金有谦，怎么了！你嫉妒啊？”bambam正在被强行召回的气头上无法自拔，没好脾气的朝朴珍荣吼到。

“叮”

瓷器剧烈相撞发出了清脆响亮的动静，紧接着传来了一声不紧不慢的性感男音，

“bam，你再重复一遍。”

“我、我老公金有谦！怎么了！你嫉妒啊？”bambam当然怂了，他好不容易猜拳赢了金有谦，才让他答应今晚让自己在上面，怎么能因为一句话而毁了自己夜晚的性福生活。

名为金有谦的少年这才又端起了咖啡杯，细细品尝。

“我为什么要嫉妒……所以你到底回来干什么？”朴珍荣并不关心发生在自己眼前的这场隐性家暴(?)，他只想知道bambam被叫回来的原因。

“老板让我回来继续当死神，我连反抗的的机会都没有！还让我把老婆、不是……老公带回来充人手，搞得我好没面子！！”bambam感觉到从沙发上发射来的寒光，立即改口。

“那崔荣宰呢？”

“听说他好像犯了什么错？反正被革职了。”

“犯错？什么错？”

“我……我哪知道啊！”

“哦，也是哦，你能知道什么。”

“你什么意思……”

“当年问你我为什么不能进轮回道你不也没回答我。”

“我那是……”bambam一时语塞，竟不知道该怎样回答。

“珍荣啊，总之这段时间我们就是同事了，请多关照。”金有谦见自己的老婆好像应付不过来了，这才开口。

“好。那我先走了。”朴珍荣点了点头，没等屋里的两人发话，就消失了。

“这位老兄还是一如既往地没礼貌啊……”bambam咬牙切齿道。

“bam啊，你为什么不告诉他。”金有谦伸直了他的两条大长腿，疑惑的问到。

“你指什么？”

“就这两件事。”

“轮回道的话……我怕他接受不了，崔荣宰嘛……”bambam顿了顿，“他没必要知道。”

“所以你当年为什么要把林在范放到亡者名单上？”

“我没有啊？他的名字本来就在上面。”

“嗯？我还以为是你……”金有谦有些惊讶。

“怎么可能是我！崔荣宰那个小子这么想也就算了！老公你怎么也这样！”bambam委屈极了，他确实没有做过任何手脚，可崔荣宰一直认定了就是他干的，到现在都还耿耿于怀。

[我王文王光明磊落两袖清风，怎么会做出这种棒打鸳鸯的缺德事儿来！]

“好了好了，不是你不是你。那我们是不是该查查这些恶鬼出逃的原因了？”金有谦奶声奶气的转移话题，全然不似刚刚双眼发射寒光时的样子。

Bambam最受不了的就是金有谦的小奶音了，很快思维就被带跑了。

“是嚯，那正好派朴珍荣去。”bambam说完，立即拿起手机敲了几个字，接着心满意足的放下手机，蹦蹦跳跳的朝沙发上的金有谦扑去——

“老公~我来了~”

“嗡”

朴珍荣的手机又响了。

「哦对了，你顺便去查一查恶鬼出逃的原因。」

发件人还是那个陌生的号码。

朴珍荣握着手机的手隐隐收紧，露出白色的指节。换领导了，本来的休假没了也就算了，舍友Mark也精神失常了，工作量本来就大，还要查恶鬼，

[bambam，算你狠！]

两天后——

朴珍荣顶着一双熊猫眼，浑浑噩噩的走在首尔街头，赶去执行下一桩引渡任务。

他已经48小时没合过眼了，中途也有回过公寓，却也从来没见到Mark。

这两天，朴珍荣忙着引渡整个首尔市的亡者，还忙着抓恶鬼，查案子，虽然有金有谦这个地狱使者的助力，身体却也还是有些吃不消，胸口总有一种隐隐作痛，喘不上气来的错觉。

不知不觉间，他走进了一个陌生的学校，来到了一张石椅旁。

石椅上放着三罐粉色的草莓牛奶，和三张黄色便签。

朴珍荣好奇地凑近去看了看，

「珍荣啊，我觉得如果你来了应该会口渴吧，你好像很喜欢喝这个呢？还记得你送我的那一箱草莓牛奶吗？想想当时我还真的是哭笑不得呢，来了也不见我一面再走，真是的ㅠㅠ」

「珍荣啊，答应我，好好保护你自己好吗？就算你有什么事情不方便告诉我，没关系的，我不在意，我可以等你。」

「你恢复记忆了吗？我想你了。」

每一张的落款，都是林在范。

朴珍荣越往下看，胸腔中那股压抑的情绪就越是像啤酒泡沫般止不住的向外溢出，仿佛又回到了那天，在轮回道通道口的那天。朴珍荣的三叉神经又开始传来刺痛，这回甚至比上回更剧烈。

“珍荣！”身后传来了一声欣喜的呼唤。

朴珍荣皱着眉转头，发现了几天前曾在大街上遇见过的那位白衣青年，以及……

“朴珍荣！你怎么了！”

林在范看着朴珍荣突然闪现在自己面前，面朝自己，张开双臂，紧接着从嘴里喷出了一口乌黑的鲜血，溅在他的深灰色衬衣领口，整个人散发着一种妖冶美。

只见朴珍荣虽面露痛苦之色，却二话不说，回身朝着身后一坨黑色的东西猛地一抓，接着整个人就像断了线的木偶一般，身体向后倒去。

“珍荣！朴珍荣你别吓我！”林在范一把将朴珍荣搂进怀中，呜咽着喊到。

“明……”朴珍荣颤抖的伸出一只手，抚上林在范刀刻般的下颚骨，

“明明是你……喜欢草莓牛奶啊……”

“朴珍荣！你看着我！我……”

视线逐渐模糊，耳边的呼唤也逐渐遥远，像是沉入了深海一般，与世隔绝……

墓园——

“嘉尔……”

Mark抱着一瓶烧酒，倚坐在王嘉尔的墓碑上，周围杂乱的散落着大大小小不同品牌的烧酒和啤酒瓶。

他下巴上冒出的青色胡渣越来越多，看上去苍老了不止十岁。

这两天来，他没有回公寓，收到命令也没有去死神的办公室。他知道bambam回来了，可他还想再多陪陪王嘉尔。

他甚至在极度悲痛中，回忆起了一些生前过往。

他想起来自己是如何离开人世的了。

在13岁那年，被一群小混混，乱刀捅死的。

就像他的王嘉尔一样。

“呵、我们还真是……天生一对啊……”

Mark自嘲着，仰头望着乌云密布的天空，又灌了几大口烧酒下肚。

雷声轰鸣，暴雨倾盆，墓园一角，疲倦之人已分不清脸上的液体，究竟是雨水，还是流自灵魂深处的苦楚了。


	9. 【玖】

“嘶——！”

[好痛！]

朴珍荣睁开眼后，发现头顶的这块天花板异常眼熟，本想起身活动一下身体，却发现后背传来一阵撕裂的痛感。

“朴珍荣！”林在范手中拎着一个相比普通急救箱还要巨大的多的蓝色医药箱，正打算离开这个房间，却听见身后传来了呻吟。回头一看，发现躺在床上的人竟然醒了。

“你先别动！”为了阻止床上的人继续动作，林在范当下急忙回身，不管不顾松开了手中的箱子。

金属材质的箱子与地板碰撞发出了巨响，把床上的人吓了一大跳，再加上林在范向他靠近的速度过于迅速，让朴珍荣甚至产生了‘卧槽这人不会要打我吧’的奇怪想法。

好在林在范在即将撞上床沿时及时刹车，轻柔的将床上的人掀开的被子重新为他盖好，“你受伤了，乱动会疼的。”

“我觉得……箱子它也蛮疼的。”朴珍荣盯着林在范眼角的那两颗痣，不由自主的开起了玩笑。

林在范本想责备床上的人一番，可是瞥见他嘴角似勾未勾的弧度，终究还是忍住了。长叹了一口气，林在范直起身来，双手叉着腰盯着朴珍荣看了好一会儿，始终没想好该怎么开口询问他的记忆是否恢复了。为了缓解空气中蔓延开来的尴尬，林在范走向阳台，拉开了窗帘。正午的阳光温暖舒适，洋洋洒洒的透过被擦得一尘不染的落地窗照进这个不是很宽敞的空间，视野因此也变得豁然开朗起来。

本以为气氛会因为这些金色的光束而缓和起来，谁知朴珍荣却皱起眉头，将他的眼睛眯成了两条缝，

“我不喜欢阳光。”

任谁都听得出朴珍荣语气中的不悦，更别说是林在范了。

“啊抱歉……”林在范下意识低头揉了揉鼻子，接着迅速将窗帘拉的严严实实，确认过没有放过任何一丝缝隙后才离开了窗边。

“珍荣……能告诉我昨天你身后那团黑色的东西，是什么吗……”林在范觉得他实在不能再放任朴珍荣损害自己的身体了，就算朴珍荣依旧没想起自己是谁，他也要好好说教一番。

朴珍荣紧皱的眉头在房间的亮度重新降下来后就舒展开了，而后悔也随之而来——

[啊我为什么要凶他！]

“珍荣？你哪里不舒服吗？”林在范见床上的人没有对自己的提问作出任何回答，只是闭着眼睛，抓着着被沿双手微微向上移动，眼看着就要盖过他的额头，下一秒就被林在范扯住了。

“嗯？没有没有……”朴珍荣刚刚沉浸在后悔中，并没有听清林在范的提问。

“我还是帮你再换一次药吧。”林在范并没有在征求朴珍荣的意见，只见他双手并用探到朴珍荣胸前，快速的解开了他为数不多的纽扣。

朴珍荣哪见过这场面啊，当下就懵了。

直到最后一粒纽扣被解开，自己就像砧板上任人宰割的生鲜一样被林在范翻了个面以后，朴珍荣才意识到哪里不对。

“林在范你！你你你你扒我衣服做什么！！”朴珍荣试图挣扎着将自己被掀开的衣服扯回原位，奈何后背的疼痛阻碍了他的行动，最后他也只能乖乖趴在床上。并且，为了掩饰内心的羞耻和不安，以及羞红的双颊，朴珍荣不得不把脸深埋在枕头中。

林在范上药的手在朴珍荣喊出他名字的那一刻便顿住了，

[他记起来了！他记起来我是谁了！]

林在范难以扼制住内心的欣喜与激动，迅速处理完朴珍荣的伤口，接着小心翼翼的将朴珍荣转了回来，声线颤抖着道，

“珍荣，把眼睛睁开。”

朴珍荣本来打算装死，奈何这声音太具有诱惑性，上眼皮不争气的离开了下眼皮。不睁开姑且还只是羞耻的程度，一睁开，对上那双含情脉脉的眸子，朴珍荣就知道，自己的一世英名很快就要栽在面前这个英俊的男人手里了。

“珍荣，我觉得我可能爱上你了。”

林在范的突然告白，让朴珍荣的脑袋当场死机。

接着，林在范没有给朴珍荣任何反应的时间，头部迅速靠近了朴珍荣通红的脸。朴珍荣应激性的闭眼，甚至做好了献出初吻的准备，却仅仅只是感受到不远处那人温热的鼻息，

“虽然现在我离你是这个距离，”林在范用手指轻轻抚了抚朴珍荣因为闭眼时用力过猛而挤出了褶皱的眼尾，继续道，“但是剩下的这个距离，我希望是由你来靠近我。”

接着，林在范便没有更进一步的动作了。他只是仔细的将朴珍荣胸前的纽扣扣好，温柔的为他把被子掖好，最后拎起地上的药箱，离开了这个房间。

听到房门被关上时发出的声响后，朴珍荣才微微睁开眼睛，喘得像个刚结束10000米马拉松赛跑的人一样，胸膛剧烈的上下起伏着。

[他说他爱我！]

[我真的不是在做梦？]

[啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！]

为了安抚胸腔中那颗剧烈跳动的活物，朴珍荣一把把被子盖过了额头，可是这样做非但没有使自己平静下来，反而更激动了！鼻腔中充斥着从被子上传来的林在范身上好闻的味道，朴珍荣心底的爱意与担忧，就像两股麻绳一样越缠越紧。

晚餐时间，林在范进来送饭时，才发现朴珍荣已经不见了。

看着那张空荡荡的床，林在范蹲了下来，一手摩挲着床单上那人起身时留下的褶皱，一手掩面喃喃道，

“是我太着急了吗……”

朴珍荣选择不辞而别，一是因为暂时不知该如何向林在范解释自己的身份，二是因为他想在查清楚恶鬼出逃的原因以及排除林在范身边所有的安全隐患后再堂堂正正的跟他在一起。

于是，他向上次一样从阳台逃了出去。

接着拨通了Mark的电话。

“对不起，您拨打的……”

还没等听筒中那个没有感情的提示音说完，朴珍荣就挂断了电话。

[行吧，他还没缓过来。那我自己去。]

朴珍荣只身前往不久前感应到的恶鬼聚集地。他不是没想过请金有谦来帮忙，可是一想到bambam每次在金有谦出任务后就会疯狂给自己打电话询问金有谦的安全状况时，朴珍荣就头大。于是，他今天决定自己解决这群恶鬼。

办公室——

Bambam一边心烦意乱的翻阅着近几年来的亡者名册，一边用吸管搅拌着杯中的番茄汁。

是的，金有谦因为自己总是打电话去妨碍他工作，两天前就宣布和他冷战一周。

Bambam非常不理解自己的恋人为什么不喜欢自己对他的关心，越想越委屈，就开始转移注意力自己给自己找事儿干，美其名曰“认真负责、公事公办”。

翻着翻着，不知不觉就核对到九年前的亡者名册了。

没翻几页就看到了那个熟悉的名字，那个使bambam和下属崔荣宰之间生出嫌隙的名字——林在范。

“哎……”bambam一想到当年崔荣宰看自己的眼神都带刺的样子，就不免叹气。

“滋”

本来安静的躺在办公桌上的手机突然给桌面来了几下马杀鸡，摊在办公椅上的人用余光瞥了一眼发亮的屏幕，上面显示着大大的几个字——

“亲爱的谦米~”

Bambam瞬间精神了不少，猛地将手中的名册往身后一抛，一脸喜色的按下了接听键，

“谦米呀~我们不要冷战了好不好呀~”

“bam，我好像知道荣宰被惩罚的原因了。”电话那头，金有谦的声音有些慌张。

“崔荣宰？我也知道啊，他不是因为耍酒疯扇了老板几巴掌才被罚的吗？”bambam觉得很奇怪，自己明明有告诉过有谦。

“好像不是这样的……”金有谦嗫嚅道，“我今天去找朴珍荣交接任务，可是好像听见了一个名字……”

“什么？”

“林在范，你还记得吗？”

“当然记得啊？我刚刚才在亡者名册上看到过。”

“你等等，我段视频给你，”金有谦急忙在手机上划了几下，“你看看是这个人吗？”

Bambam看到屏幕中那个活生生的白衣青年时，惊得手机都差点与地板来了个亲密接触。

“林在范？！他还活着？！”

“好像是这样的……”

“崔荣宰这个混蛋！”

深夜，首尔东大门设计广场，三维非标准建筑顶端传出一阵愤怒的吼叫。

朴珍荣掐住这个区域的最后一只恶鬼的脖子，抹了抹嘴角的血迹，并没有急着消灭这只恶鬼，而是耐着性子与手中这个红眼獠牙怪攀谈起来——

“喂，如果你诚实地告诉我你们是如何冲破地狱之门的话，我可以考虑把你重新丢回去而不是掐死你。”朴珍荣面无表情的盯着手里的这只恶鬼，用自认为相对柔和的语气和它做起了交易。

“桀桀桀桀桀……”

“好笑吗？”朴珍荣感觉有被冒犯到，骤然间增大了手上的力度。

“桀桀桀桀桀……伙计……把成千的坏家伙放在一起……拣除了好的……那笼子就不热闹了……桀桀桀桀桀……”恶鬼的声音就像是一个新手木匠不知该如何锯开一段木头时无厘头乱锯一通所发出的声响，让人听完心情极度恶劣。

“我再给你一次机会，说清楚。”

“桀桀桀……伙计……等你尝到纯净灵魂带来的甜头……桀桀桀桀……”

“听听这说的是什么屁话。”朴珍荣最后一丝耐心也被这只恶鬼摩擦枯木树枝般的笑声给消磨殆尽了，最终还是没有一点犹豫的将手指的力度加到最大，紧接着掏出了口袋中一直在震动的手机。

“喂？”

“朴珍荣，你可能需要来我办公室一趟。”

“我在查恶鬼出逃的原因，如果没什么要紧事的话……”

“不，你不用查了，我查到了。”

“什么？”

“你快点过来！”


	10. 【拾】

“这是什么意思？”

朴珍荣盯着桌子上那本摊开的名册，手指停留在某一行上，语气中满是震惊与疑惑。

“如你所见。”

Bambam耸了耸肩，接着又将一本看起来已经有一定年代的书翻开到某一页，一边翻还一边用手在鼻子前不停扇动着，试图赶走空中漂浮着的不知是何年何月积累下来的灰尘。

“你再看看这个。”金有谦指了指bambam手中的陈年古物，对朴珍荣说道。

朴珍荣接过那本表面布满了灰尘的古籍，看着那一页的内容沉默了许久，脸色越来越难看。

“珍荣啊，如你所见我们必须……”

“别说了。”

朴珍荣打断了bambam，缓缓合上了手中的古籍，轻轻放回了书架上。接着后退了几步，朝着bambam和金有谦的方向弯下了他平常挺得笔直的腰板——一个标准的90°鞠躬。

“朴珍荣你这是……”

bambam瞪大了他掩藏在橙黄色墨镜下的眼睛，惊呼出声来。

“珍荣你想做什么？”金有谦将一只手搭在了bambam的肩膀上，示意他冷静一点，但也没忘记询问朴珍荣的想法。

“请你们给我一点时间，容我再好好想想。”朴珍荣宛如一尊雕塑般静止于鞠躬这个动作，直到bambam十分无奈的叹了一口气并答应了他的请求后，这才恢复了直立。

望着朴珍荣离去的背影，金有谦心里说不出的难受。

“bam啊，我们要不别管这事儿了。”

“不就是引渡一个灵魂吗，怎么一个两个都不愿意？”

“因为朴珍荣喜欢他啊。”

“朴珍荣喜欢……”bambam敲着桌面的手指突然顿住了，“喜欢谁？！”

“bam啊，你别告诉我你不知道。”金有谦差点没翻白眼。

“这小子喜欢林在范？”bambam震惊地摘下了墨镜，不可思议的盯着金有谦的眼睛。

“所以我们要不别管了。”

Bambam陷入沉思，他确实不想做这棒打鸳鸯的蠢事，当初他选择和金有谦在一起时，双方也都付出了不小的代价，可他俩好说歹说也算是同一类生物吧？朴珍荣和林在范？一名地狱使者和一缕魂魄？不行，自古以来的规矩如果不遵守，那么最终要承担责任的人将会是他bambam。  
思来想去，bambam除了这个办法以外，再也想不出其他更好的对策了——

“走，我们去找天神。”

朴珍荣浑浑噩噩回到公寓，推开门时全然没有发现失踪了好几天的Mark居然回来了。

直到他推门进厕所时被正准备洗澡的Mark丢来的肥皂砸中了脑袋，朴珍荣才发现了Mark的存在。

“你这几天干什么去了！”朴珍荣的脑袋正处于一片混沌中，被砸这么一下竟有些生气。

“去安葬他了。”Mark的声音很平静。

朴珍荣一时语塞，也不好再把话题继续下去，就只能抛下一句“明天记得来上班”，便转身回房间继续思考林在范的问题了。

如果照他今天在亡者名册上看到的来说，林在范已经死了，甚至是在九年前就死了，死因一栏清楚的写着“车祸”二字。至于他为什么还能被活着的人看到，照那本古籍的解释来看，他的灵魂过于纯净，在人间呆的久了也吸收了不少阳气，所以可以幻化出实体来。这也就解释的通为什么恶鬼会争先恐后的涌出地狱之门了——它们大概都想吞噬这过分纯净的灵魂，变得更强大然后摆脱重新被打会地狱的命运。

朴珍荣知道正确的做法应该是什么，可是他做不到。

他当初拼死拼活的搜查恶鬼出逃的原因，就是为了保护林在范，让他免受伤害，可现在呢？查到了，却要把他送走？

[为什么要这么对我！]

朴珍荣坐在床上，低着头，双拳紧握，指甲深深地陷进手心里，感觉下一秒就会渗出血来。

如果他不把林在范送进轮回道，那么就将会有人要承受灰飞烟灭的惩罚。可是如果把他送走了，对朴珍荣来说，这跟灰飞烟灭也没什么区别。

辗转反侧，一夜无眠……

第二天一早，朴珍荣就感受到了天神大人的召唤。

没错，是他从来没有见过的那位，只有高层才能见得到的那位天神——JYP。

他火急火燎披上黑袍，赶到天界，前脚刚踏进JYP办公室的大门，就听见一句半真声半空气的话语从前方飘来——

“本天神JYP正式任命地狱使者朴珍荣晋升为新一任死神。”

“……诶？？？”朴珍荣怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出了什么问题。

“死神朴珍荣，过来取你的工作牌。”

朴珍荣另一条腿还未从门外踏进来，整个人僵直在天神办公室门口。

“愣着做什么？快取走啊。”JYP催促到。

“我能问问为什么吗？”朴珍荣疑惑极了。

“你取完牌子回你办公室看看就知道了。”JYP头疼极了，bambam这小子连夜求他放过自己和金有谦，他实在是受不住bambam的死缠烂打软磨硬泡，再说了人家小两口正直热恋期，把人家抓回来工作确实不太道德……于是最终还是败下阵来，放他俩回去继续度蜜月了。

朴珍荣接过工作牌，正打算回那间已经属于自己的办公室的时候，身后突然传来了一句让他不得不停下来的忠告——

“珍荣啊，希望你能三思而后行。”

朴珍荣的心脏“咯噔”跳动了一下，

[天神还是知道了吗……]

朴珍荣抓着手中的工作牌，闭着眼睛呆站在办公室门口好一会儿，终于像是下定了很大决心一般地再次转身冲了回来，将工作牌轻轻放在了JYP的办公桌上。

“你这是？”JYP停下了手中的工作，抬起头来看着面前这个神色坚定地年轻人。

“天神，我有一个请求。”

“说来听听。”

“可以请您再给我们一点时间吗？就到秋夕那一天。”

“然后？”

“然后我会来接受惩罚的，不过还请您让他能继续在人间再多待几年。”

“你确定吗？即便是你要灰飞烟灭？”

“我确定。”

“你这么做，他不会感谢你的。”

“他还不知道自己已经死了，我希望他能在人间再多感受一点幸福。”

“那你呢？你不怕吗？”

“怕，”朴珍荣顿了一下，低下了头，但紧接着又迅速把头抬了起来，黑色的瞳孔流露出无尽的深情，

“可是，我爱他。”

朴珍荣回到办公室时，先是读完了bambam临走前放在办公桌上的那封极其欠揍的告别信，信的内容大致是恭喜他喜获升职，朴珍荣用脚趾头都能想到bambam心里的算盘打的有多响，可稀奇的是，自己居然也没有很生气。

毕竟JYP最后还是答应了自己的请求。

朴珍荣的下一步动作，便是打电话给他的roommate。

“Mark，你来一下办公室。”

在朴珍荣长达一个小时的叙述中，Mark终于理解了他消失的这段时间到底发生了什么。

他犹豫着要不要告诉朴珍荣，当时被崔荣宰清除过记忆这件事情。不过到最后，他也只是跟朴珍荣说了这句话——

“其实，林在范已经知道你是地狱使者了，你不用再纠结怎么跟他解释了。”

Mark看着在朴珍荣手中旋转着的笔“啪嗒”一声掉落在办公桌上，紧接着被迫来了一场紧张刺激的蹦极，叹了一口气，说到，

“趁还有时间，快去和他待在一起吧。我来帮你处理这些公务。”

朴珍荣缓缓从转椅上站了起来，走向Mark，接着双手握住了Mark的一支手腕，抬头看着Mark，

“谢谢你……真的……谢谢你……”

Mark也是第一次看清朴珍荣的眼睛，充满忧伤，但也清澈透明，那里面仿佛还装着些什么说不清道不明的情愫，就像当初在巷子里跟Mark搭过话的那位名叫林在范的青年一样。

“不用谢，我只是不想看到你变成下一个我。“

Mark用另一只手拍了拍朴珍荣的肩膀，示意他快去和自己爱的人待在一起。

朴珍荣也想安慰这个陪伴了自己九年的舍友，可是他也清楚的意识到自己的时间不多了，

“Mark，保重。”

紧接着，办公室就只剩下了段宜恩一人。

林在范打开大门时，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

[朴珍荣！居然主动来找他了！]

“珍荣！快、快进来！”林在范根本藏不住自己激动的情绪，说话都有些不利索起来。

朴珍荣看着林在范满脸欣喜的神色，心里既高兴又难过。他在脑海中重复了三遍「专注当下」，这才扬起了一个对于他来说已经相当灿烂的笑容，走进了这个他已经来过三次的公寓。

“珍荣啊，吃过晚饭了吗？没吃的话我现在去给你做。”

“嗯，好。”

“珍荣啊，要喝点什么吗？我刚买了一箱草莓牛奶！”

“好呀。”

“珍荣啊，今晚你还有事吗？一会儿要我送你回家吗？”

“我今晚不走了。”

林在范终于停了下来，眼睛里充满了惊喜。

朴珍荣从进门开始就看着林在范为自己忙活了半天，胸腔中像是被打翻了蜂蜜罐子般甜蜜，直到林在范盯着自己看了半天才意识到自己竟说出了“我今晚不走了”这样暧昧的话语来。

气氛逐渐变得微妙起来，不过朴珍荣也没有再去解释些什么，毕竟他现在最缺的就是时间。

“林在范，你介意今晚和我睡吗？”

林在范整个人都精神了，

[不介意！怎么可能会介意！]

“当然不介意，我现在就去帮你拿一床新的被子！”说罢正准备动身，可朴珍荣接下来的这句话却算是让他彻底热血沸腾了——

“不用了，我们盖一床就够了，冷了还可以抱你。”


End file.
